Sins of Our Fathers
by rubyrabbit
Summary: Hate thrives throughout the ruling families of both Zanarkand and Bevelle. Will love heal old wounds, or will only broken pieces remain of those who so desperately cling to each other. Tidus x Yuna. AU. Rated for violence, and sexual situations.
1. Once Again

_Author's Note: T__his is a story with **some** Romeo & Juliet themes (but don't take from that, that they are going to die, because that's not exactly what I mean), a few sequences from the games (X, X-2), and some of my own ideas mixed into it all... to create my vision._

_"Sins of Our Fathers" will be set in Spira, with the locations being in the same place they were on the map in the game, with the exception of Zanarkand being a full city and not a heap of ruins. There will be both X and X-2 character's in it. The story will mostly revolve around the relationship of Tidus & Yuna, and the conflict between Zanarkand & Bevelle (There is some Shuyin & Lenne lovin' too, as well as Rikku & Gippal). Yevon is still the religion but it isn't like it is in the game, and it doesn't really play a large roll. If you have any questions post it in a review and I will reply most likely in the next chapter's notes. PLEASE if you read this... REVIEW it let's me know that it's getting read._

_**Disclaimer:** **I do NOT own Final Fantasy X or X-2, nor do I own Romeo and Juliet.** Those belong to the lovely Square and William Shakespeare._

_

* * *

_

****

Sins of Our Fathers

Chapter One: Once Again

He smiled at her, a smile that she knew. A calm, placid, boring smile that always seemed to be present upon his thin oval shaped face. His long brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail behind his head, and he wore his usual blue and teal colored robes. Sure, he was a nice man, and she didn't really want to cause him pain... but there was no depth to him, no dark places, no secrets, no special things about him for only her to know. He seemed so hollow, and she knew that she couldn't pretend to love a hollow person. That was why she was here, in this small café in Bevelle. They had broken up before, and she knew that it has been a sign that she just didn't feel anything special for him, but every time her father would coax her into giving it one more shot, saying that all it needed was time, and love would be sure to grow. But every time she waited… and it didn't grow. Plants needed water to grow, and she needed someone with substance for her to love them. This time was going to be the last time, she couldn't continue in this relationship just to keep her father happy. It wasn't fair to him, and it most definitely wasn't fair to her.

"… so I thought that we could go together, I'm sure it would make your fath…."

_Oh!_ she thought,_ He was talking this whole time, I must not have been listening. I have to do this now, before I let the right time slip away._

"Isaaru," she said abruptly, "I have something that I have to talk to you about."

He looked at her for a moment with a strange expression on his face, probably from being interrupted in the middle of what he was saying but he quickly changed it to one of interest.

"Yes my sweet?" he said the smile resuming on his face.

She inwardly cringed at the pet name, "Well… you see… it's just that… Well I think we should… I mean…" she tried to gather her thoughts together, for some reason she was having trouble getting them out in a cordial fashion, so she just ended up blurting it out. "Isaaru, We need to break up."

Isaaru lifted an eyebrow in interest at her comment, "What, again?" he asked politely, although she could her the strain of irritation behind his voice, maybe she would be irritated with someone if they had broken up with her four times before too, but she had never experienced it so she didn't know. He sighed, bringing a hand up to rub his eyes as he spoke to her, "Yuna, I thought we resolved all the issues the last time you decided that we needed to break up?"

"Well, we had but then I found one more that is actually a large deciding factor."

"Oh really? What would that be?"

She gulped in her breath, knowing that she had to hit him with this information. "I don't think that we should be together because, I don't have any feelings for you romantically, in any way, shape or form, and it's not something that time can orchestrate because I have been waiting our whole relationship for those kinds of feelings to grow."

"Maybe you should discuss this with your father," he said looking exasperated and confused, "before making any… rash decisions."

"I can't have my father running my life, we inhabit the same building but he knows nothing about the me on the inside! How is he supposed to find my soul mate for me if he doesn't even know me!" Yuna said, realizing that her voice was getting a little loud and quickly lowered it conscious of the people around, "I am going to talk to him, but I am going to tell him that I think he should leave my romantic life up to me. I can't just be expected to love whomever he tells me to. Isaaru please, you have to understand."

He stared at her for a few moments blankly. She couldn't read his expression so she didn't know what was going on inside his head. When he finally spoke he rose to a standing position.

"I'm sorry Milady Yuna for any emotional distress, or lack-there-of that our former relationship has caused you." He gave her a sharp bow and walked out of the entrance of the café they were sitting in.

"Isaaru, I didn't want to make you ang…." she trailed off as he left through the front door and she wondered about how she was going to explain this to her father. She sighed and rose from her seat to go, leaving some extra gil on the table for the friendly hypello who had brought them their drinks.

"One down, one to go." she said exiting the cafe, her mind shying away from imagining what her father would say to her.

It was late in the afternoon and the temperature was starting to go down but very slowly. Like everything in Bevelle, things happened slowly and without much occurrence. The streets had people on them but they were by no means full. She looked around until she spotted what she was looking for. A tall Ronso with a broken horn was making his way to her. His name was Kimahri and he was her personal bodyguard assigned to her by her father. In reality he was more like a babysitter to keep track of where she went, and with whom but, she knew Kimahri really did care about her, he was a good companion and she was glad to have him there.

"Yuna ready to go home?" he asked her in his gruff voice.

"Yes, I'm ready but, do you think we could walk Kimahri, I don't feel like riding the lift to the Palace."

Kimahri's only response was a nod and they started to walk in the direction of the Palace where she lived. Her father Braska was Lord of the City of Bevelle. It was more like a president than a king even though there still was a line of succession, the people here loved honorary titles, so they called him Lord Braska everywhere he went. They called her Lady Yuna because she was his daughter and treated her with the utmost respect. She couldn't complain for being mistreated here in Bevelle, but somehow, something seemed to be missing from her existence. She had always hoped that time would eventually cover over it and she could lead a happy full life, but as the years went by the empty feelings only got worse.

She walked through the halls of Bevelle Palace, making her way to her dressing rooms, she had decided that tomorrow would be a good day to talk to her father as it was already evening now, it would give her time to think and re-organize her thoughts about what she was going to say. Now that the matter with Issaru himself was out of the way, no matter how it had gone, she was relieved to only have one thing to worry about…

She opened the door to her room to see a woman dressed in a black dress with very long dark hair setting out a pale green dress onto her Yuna's bed. Upon hearing the door open the woman said, without turning, "How was your lunch with Isaaru?"

Yuna sighed at the question and walked up to her bed and laid down on the side that wasn't covered in an expensive dress, she closed her eyes and said, "I broke up with him… again."

The woman raised her eyebrow, "That makes five times now doesn't it."

"Yes it does, and I know what your going to say Lulu. If I really wanted to be out of the relationship I should have done this and stuck with it a long time ago. The truth of the matter is your absolutely right, I should have. It's my father, I want him to be happy, and the only thing he wants me to do is find some boring, hollow young man ready to inherit a fortune from his father! I can't live my life being told what to do always! I can't!"

"Hey," said Lulu, "I'm not arguing with you Yuna. But be aware that your decisions will impact your father and… well… he is not going to be happy about this. He worked hard on trying to get Issaru and you together. Make sure you know what your going to say to him tonight."

At this Yuna's eyes snapped open, "Tonight? What?"

"He informed me that he wished to meet with you, to discuss some things because he has been busy with city affairs these last two weeks. I am just assuming that Issaru is going to be one of those things that is going to come up."

"Oh no…" Yuna said quietly, placing her hand over her eyes. She had no idea how the news was going to come out but she knew she couldn't lie to her father about what had happened. Somehow he would find out, probably by Isaaru's angry father.

"Will you help me get ready Lulu?"

* * *

There was one thing that she had to admit. Bevelle at night, when all the remnants of day had slipped away, was beautiful. The lights that emanated from the city gave the surrounding white buildings of the Palace and the upper city a sort of luminescent glow. She was standing on the balcony in her room that overshadowed the gardens below, and the pool which was all lit up and glowing a soft blue color. It was the best spot in the whole of Bevelle to look at it, and see it the way that she did. Yuna stood there silently taking it all in, waiting for her cue to go down and meet her father. The thought made her stomach turn. She knew what she was going to say to him but still, the thought of having to relay the news was not a pleasant one.

She could tell that it was going to be some kind of a fancy dinner because Lulu had went out and got this dress for it. The dress had small spaghetti straps and ran the full length of her body. It was made of a pale green shiny material, which Lulu said matched her right eye. Her left eye was blue like her fathers. Just by looking at her anyone could know of her mixed heritage of Yevonite and Al-Bhed. Her mother, Ceara, had died 12 years ago when Yuna was only 5 so she didn't remember much about her, just occasional emotions or images. She was proud to have something that resembled her mother since she mostly took after her father. They had the same brown hair, and their faces had many similarities, her green eye was something that tied her to her mother and it made her glad. She wore her shoulder-length hair up in a ponytail on the top of her head.

"Yuna," she heard Lulu say after entering her room via the main chamber doors, "It's time."

Yuna sighed and took one last look at the city and the gardens before turning around and walking out the doors to go meet her father.

She made her way down the long turning hallway that stretched from her quarters to the main dining area of Bevelle Palace. Sometimes because of all the twists and turns, the place felt more like a maze to her than a home. As she reached the doors, she paused for a moment, hearing voices from within…

"... but My Lord, my sources are hardly ever wrong. They are planning an attack. It's only a matter of when."

"We've been at war for twelve years, and no one has fired a shot or attacked in the past seven! It would be preposterous for Zanarkand to make such a move now. That fool they call a leader wouldn't have the courage."

"All the same my lord, we should at least make sure. If our suspicions prove to be true we will need to be prepared. Perhaps if we sent and emissary to Guadosalam? Their leader the young Lord Seymour, who just inherited his title from his father the late Lord Jyscal, would surely come to our aid if we needed it. He is a new leader, and in need of allies himself."

"I will consider what you say. Maybe updating out defenses wouldn't be such a bad thing. Inform Bevelle Guard and my Brother-in-Law Cid of these plans, and carry on."

"As you wish my lord."

Yuna had been so intent at listening to the half-conversation that she barely noticed the door opening. Out of it waddled a short, bald man, with beady little eyes who wore a long orange and yellow robe.

"Ahh," he said, almost running into her, "My apologies Lady Yuna. You are looking lovely tonight, I believe your father is waiting for you."

Yuna gave a short curtsey, "Thank you Maester Kinoc." she said as he bowed to her and then went his own way down the hallway. She wasn't overly fond of the man, he always seemed like he was scheming something. However, she was always polite to him, for it _would not be proper for the daughter of Lord Braska _to be rude to one of his advisors. Setting her thoughts of Kinoc aside she put her mind to the task that remained. She held the door knob in her hand and took a deep breath before turning it and entering the room. "Here goes nothing…" she muttered under her breath.


	2. Zanarkand Sunset

_Author's Note: The last chapter dealt with Yuna, this one deals with Tidus. I don't really have much to say so on with the show._

_Musical Influences:  
Claire de Lune - Claude DeBussy_

**_Disclaimer:_** _I don't own Final Fantasy X, or X-2. I also do not own Romeo & Juliet._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Zanarkand Sunset**

"**WHERE IS HE?**" A deep, yet scratchy voice boomed throughout the wide rooms and long corridors than made up the Zanarkand Dome-Palace. "**WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM... THAT CRY-BABY WON'T KNOW _WHAT_ HIT HIM!**" echoed the angry, and not to mention drunk, voice of Jecht, the leader of Zanarkand.

Shuyin was taking the morning easy, relaxing in his favorite chair in the Zanarkand Hall Library. His head snapped up at attention as soon as he heard the yelling coming from the adjoining corridors. He set the book he was reading down on the floor and winced at the volume that was assaulting his ears, as well as the foul language that the voice of his father had descended into. He sighed, shaking his head thinking, W_hat have you done now little brother?_ Whatever it was, it most definitely was not good. His twin had managed to piss of their father more than usual, which was also emphasized by the fact that Jecht was piss-drunk. _He must have gotten into that Kilika Rum, _Shuyin thought to himself. _Next time I'll find a better place to hide it._

"He's really going to get it this time," said a soft melodic voice coming from behind him. He turned to face a beautiful longhaired brunette sitting to his left. Her face pulled together in concern as she continued, "Maybe we should go find Tidus, and warn him of your father's current... mood."

A small smirk took place on Shuyin's face as he replied, "Oh, I'm pretty sure he's more than well aware Dad's feelings right now, why do you think he's nowhere in sight."

She grimaced slightly, "Well perhaps but... I still think that we should go find him. Your brother's been acting so strange lately; I don't understand what's gotten in to him. I can't remember the last time he actually looked happy, and you can't deny that he is acting out, running away all the time, sulking around the city getting into trouble with Yevon knows who."

A thought made Shuyin laugh, "I bet your just looking for material, something to write a song about. Hey, you're a beautiful singer and he's a lost tortured soul. Maybe you two should be working together," he said and gave her a wink. She was giving him a look that meant business however, so he cleared his throat and said, "Alright, let's go find him, I'm pretty sure both of us know where it is that he went." Her eyes lit up and she smiled at him, her eyes two brown shining orbs. He couldn't resist a face like that. He leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips before offering her his hand to stand. She smiled and graciously took it. They made there way out of the Palace, careful to avoid Jecht at all costs. In his current state of inebriation, it would be all too easy to mistake Shuyin for Tidus.

* * *

The golden sunlight was starting to fade lower into the horizon. Splashes of pink, orange, and red bled slowly from the sky, blending and mixing with each other. The colours became more intense as the sun neared the edge of the city, and reflected off of the ocean that surrounded parts of Zanarkand. As the light from the sky would start to grow dimmer, the city itself would become its own glowing festival of lights and sounds. It came alive as the rest of the world around it, wound down for sleep.

He loved this city, as if it was part of himself, as much as any of his thoughts or his feelings. Tidus breathed out a prolonged sigh. He was sitting on his favorite spot in the whole area that surrounded the city. It was a small hill on the outskirts. It overlooked everything and made him feel connected to the city. He could see it all at once, see the beauty and the chaos of everything, the disjointed rhythm that moved it all along. It was a place to think and to clear his head. The air was always sweeter in this this spot.

He could see two people heading away from the city and towards him on a lift. He knew immediately who it was. He could make out the shaggy blonde hair coming his way, accompanied by long brown hair. It was his twin brother Shuyin, and Shu's fiancée Lenne. She was the legendary songstress of Zanarkand. Well, maybe not legendary yet, but Tidus always loved to tease her about it. It seemed as if the city itself had a love affair with those two. They were examples of the perfect couple. She was a talented songstress, whose voice, beauty, and kindness touched everyone that she met, and his brother the intelligent heir, and eldest of the twin sons of the leader of Zanarkand. Tidus had to agree with everyone of course, how could he not. They really were the perfect couple, but he wasn't swayed by the populations reasoning. Shu and Lenne completed each other, he doubted either would be happier with anyone else, and that was all that mattered.

Sometimes he wondered what he would be like in a relationship like theirs; someone who he could really relate to and enjoy the company of. Not like any of the girls he ever fooled around with. He could barely stand them past the next morning. Of course, he would never admit that he wanted anything to change about his life; it was his job to be the younger, irresponsible, stubborn one, because although Shuyin and he had the same tanned skin, the same blue eyes and shaggy blonde hair... They were completely different in every other way. This was something that made it very difficult for them to understand one another. Of course Shu always tried his best to stick up for his brother, and Tidus did appreciate the effort that he gave but, he knew there were things that Shuyin, no matter how hard he would try, would never be able to understand, Such as Tidus' relationship with their father, Jecht.

They had never really got along, at least for as long as Tidus could remember. It was always "Shuyin wouldn't..." this, and "If your brother were here..." that. Tidus didn't blame Shuyin for any of it, it really wasn't his fault that their father was a complete mental case, and a perpetual drunk. It was just a fact that Shuyin was better at everything, and Tidus had more emotional issues then he could count. When he was little, Shuyin would always try to consol Tidus after a large fight with Jecht, Tidus always ended up crying, and although the tears had stopped, the name stayed on. _Cry-baby_. He immediately grew angry at the multitude of memories, but as he saw Lenne and Shuyin approach, the anger ebbed a little. He needed to think quickly. It was obvious by now that Jecht had found out, and they were on their way to find out exactly what happened. Tidus got the feeling this could go very badly.

He cleared his throat as Shu stepped in front of him, "Hey there bro, having a nice stroll on the outskirts? Why Lenne, don't you look stunning as always" He flashed them the best grin he could muster up.

Shu just studied him for a minute, "You know why we're here Ti." He crossed his arms, "What happened with dad?"

Tidus hadn't quite figured out what he was going to say yet so he decided to play innocent. "What do you mean?" he asked, innocent as a baby Shoopuf.

Lenne firmly put her hands on her hips and said, "Tidus, your father is drunk, furious, and walking through the halls threatening you. Please tell us what happened?"

Tidus laughed begrudgingly, "You say that like he doesn't do that every day."

"Stop wasting our time," said Shuyin, he was getting impatient.

Tidus suddenly felt a surge or irrational anger , so he stood up and walked away, "What the hell do you care! What's with the surrogate parenting! If it has to do with me, then it makes it my problem, doesn't it?" He stood at the very top of the hill with his back towards them. They were all silent for a moment, and Tidus kicked at the ground. He hated admitting faults to anyone, but especially to Shuyin. He turned back to them, knowing they weren't going to leave without the information they came for, "He found out about something that happened last weekend..."

Shuyin interrupted him, "What happened, it bet..." he was cut off of by Lenne who shushed him and turned back to Tidus.

"..Thank you Lenne. As I was saying, I think it might have had something to do with drunken, disorderly conduct and...uhhh..." he hesitated for a moment, "... Senator Brahms daughter..."

Before he got the chance to completely finish his sentence, both Lenne and Shuyin's mouths dropped and they shouted in surprise, "DONA!"

Tidus thought for a minute, "Oh right, I guess that was her name," he chuckled, "that night is kind of hard to remember a lot of."

"Ti..." Shu said after a minute, obviously angry about his brothers confession, "What the hell were you thinking, that's the senator from Kilika's daughter... do you know what he would do if he found out! Oh yevon..." Shu said closing his eyes, "Please tell me he didn't."

"I think the obvious answer to your first question was that I wasn't thinking. And no he doesn't know... I don't know how dad found out, but I'm assuming one of his little spies was no doubt involved."

"If you'd just stay out of trouble," said Shuyin, "He wouldn't need to send someone to make sure that things didn't get out of hand."

Tidus just sighed in irritation; he really didn't want a speech right now. Lenne seemed to notice this, and placed her hand on Shuyin's shoulder. "We're only worried about you Ti," she said, "Have you thought about maybe taking a vacation, getting away for a little while."

He stared at the sky; maybe he could us a vacation, go see Wakka and Chappu on Besaid Island. It would be a nice break from Jecht, and the problems that had been lately turning up. "Maybe," he said slowly, "I could go to Besaid for a little while."

Lenne smiled, "I'm sure Wakka would love to see you, it has been awhile since you were there."

Shuyin nodded his approval, "If you do go, say hi to them for me."

"Yeah, I think I will go." Tidus said, and he started moving past them down the hill.

"You're leaving right now?" asked Lenne.

"Of course," Tidus replied with a handsome smile and a wink, "Zanarkand never sleeps, so why should I." He walked off leaving the two alone.

* * *

Shuyin ruffled a hand through his hair, walking over to the cliff and sitting down on the ledge, he could see Tidus _'borrowing'_ the lift car that they had arrived in, and waving back to them. "It looks like we're walking back." He said to Lenne, who had just sat down beside him. She rested her head on his shoulder and the two of them were silent, watching the sky. "I really don't know what to do with him." He said, stroking her long hair, it smelled like flowers and perfume.

"Maybe the vacation will do some good, have Wakka knock some sense into him." She said, "Although, that would mean Wakka now has two kids to babysit."

Shuyin laughed, "I guess your right. Well maybe someday both Tidus and Chappu will grow up."

"I can see it now," said Lenne, "The day Spira stood still."

They both had a good laugh at that. Shuyin could feel Lenne starting to shiver a little from the cool night air. He took off his jacket and placed it around her, planting a light kiss on her forehead.

"Don't worry love, he'll be alright. He is your brother after all."

Shu smiled and looked back at her, he took a strand of hair that had fallen in front of her face and carefully tucked it behind her ear. "How do I ever deserve you," he asked her.

She winked at him and teased, "You don't. I just have a high tolerance for pain."

They both laughed together, and shared a kiss beneath the last fleeting moments of the Zanarkand sunset.


	3. Vacations and Incarcerations

_Author's Note: Hey everyone, welcome to Chapter Three - Vacations and Incarcerations. This chapter deals with both Tidus and Yuna, and it's not long to go before they meet! Yay!_

_Special Thanks to my best friend **Mika (RIKKU)**, and **KuramaIsFine** for the reviews_

_Musical Influences:  
What You Never Know - Sarah Brightman  
What Ever Happened - The Strokes  
Beautiful Day - U2 _

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, or X-2 characters. I also don't own Romeo & Juliet.**

_...With no further ado, here's the chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: Vacations and Incarcerations**

To put things simply, it hadn't gone as well as she had hoped, and her hopes had never been especially high.

"Yuna," her father said in his _disciplining voice,_ "I thought that we had agreed upon your marrying Isaaru by next summer. What exactly happened?"

"Well," Yuna explained, desperately trying to find the right words to make her father understand. "I thought that it would be better, if I ended things with Isaaru. I wasn't happy with him." She pleaded, "We are very different people; it would never have worked in the long run."

Braska sighed and took a seat. They were in his personal office, after dinner had ended, he had brought her up to his office to talk. She had been reluctant to tell him at the dinner table. For some reason she felt safer with his large cherry wood desk between them, as a barrier for her bad news. She had finally told him that she had ended her on-and-off relationship with Isaaru. She knew that this frustrated Braska to no end, he had tried for a whole year to get them into something that resembled a stable relationship. He had even started marriage negotiations with Isaaru's father. He shook his head, "Yuna," he said at last, "You know I want you to be happy, really I do, but, I also want you to be safe and secure, and that's what Isaaru and his family would provide for you." He stared directly into her eyes, "Can't you understand that?"

Yuna looked down at her feet for a moment before replying, "I know Dad," she said, and she meant it. "I appreciate your concern but... it's not security that I want," She paused, knowing that he wasn't going to understand. It didn't matter though, she had to tell him the truth, "I want love. I want to be in love, and have someone in love with me. That is something I was never going to find with Isaaru, I want something more than just pleasant indifference."

Braska's eyes hardened at her words, they had struck their intended cords. "Love is not practical." He said harshly, "When you love something, it can hurt you. That isn't something that people in our position can afford."

Yuna dug her heels in, "What about Mom?"

Braska's expression didn't change, "Your right, I did love your mother, but look what happened when she died. You can't afford a weakness like that, having something that people will use to exploit you."

Yuna started to speak again but Braska cut her off, "As I can see that things have not been working with Isaaru, I will give you a chance to take your future in your hands. You know I am holding a large party for all our friends and neighbouring cities, you have up until then to find someone, or you can choose someone there. If you cannot find someone _suitable_ however," his eyes looked directly into hers to make clear that his point was to be taken seriously, "I will."

Yuna's eyes grew large, the party was only in a week, "But father..." she started.

"No Yuna," he said firmly folding his hands and starring at her from across his large desk, "I am giving you a fair option. This is the end of discussion on the matter."

Tears welled up in her eyes, there was no arguing with him when he had made up his mind like this. A week to decide her own fate? What did he mean exactly by someone _suitable?_ She bowed to him respectfully, and turned to exit the room, leaving him alone in his large office.

* * *

As soon as she had shut the door to her father's office, Yuna had took of running. Paying no attention to the wandering and winding hallways of the palace, Yuna was lost in her own thoughts. Her head felt like a war zone, different thoughts battling each other for her attention. She was only eighteen years old, this should not be happening to her. Why did she have to get married? It's not like Braska was old, he still had the energy of a youth, and the mind of one twice his age. She only had a week, to find someone that she would want to see every single day for the rest of her life. To find someone that she wanted to give herself to, mind and body.

She thought about some of the men that Braska had tried to get her to like over the years, the thought of any one of them, becoming her husband, touching her body, made her feel sick to her stomach. She had never been with a man like that, and the thought of someone not of her choice, being allowed to do what ever he desired with her, was more than she could handle. Isaaru was bad enough, but she knew that there were worse men out there, much worse. She only wondered how low to the bottom her father was willing to fish her a husband from.

She opened the door to her room, slamming it loudly behind her. She didn't stop running and flew right past Lulu.

"Yuna..." Lulu called to her, looking very surprised.

Yuna didn't wait to hear what Lulu was trying to say to her; she headed straight for her en suite bathroom. A refuge, somewhere she could lock the door from everyone. She whirled around the door and slammed it shut, quickly flicking the lock down. She leaned her back up against the door and slid to the ground slowly. She was faintly aware of Lulu still calling for her, but she couldn't answer her. It took a moment but she finally gave way completely to the tears that were welling up inside her, burying her face in her arms and sobbing uncontrollably at how out of control her own life was.

* * *

"Hey kid," said a loud and rather irritated voice, "Kid wake up, it's time to get off the train."

"Kid?" the voice repeated.

Mumbles were all that he got for an answer, so the steward finally decided it was time to take matters more into his hands. He grabbed the blonde kid by the edges of his yellow shirt. He then started shaking him dramatically and yelling, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Ahhh," the kid started yelling, limbs flapping, "Get off me!" His fists began flailing around wildly and one of them just happened to connect with the poor steward's jaw. He went flying back and landed on the floor.

The blonde kid's eyes widened as he became more aware of reality and what had just happened, "Uhh..." he said with a little bit of an embarrassed stutter, "S-Sorry about that. Were you uhh... trying to tell me something?"

"Trains... in... Besaid," the steward wheezed, "Time... to... get... off."

"Oh!" the blonde said cheerfully, forgetting all about what had just happened. "Thanks, I'll see ya later!" And with that he exited the Lift-Train, leaving the poor steward to recuperate.

* * *

Tidus closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, the fresh tropical air of Besaid Island filled his nostrils and lungs until he was ready to burst. He exhaled happily and opened his eyes, the white sand glistened, and the water was clear and beckoning. He decided he was going to take a short swim in the water before going to see Wakka and Chappu in the village. He ran straight into the water and dove in headfirst. The water felt cool against his skin, and refreshing. He had learned how to hold his breath for a long time. Years of Blitz practice paid off, when it came to swimming, or impressing a girl with how long you could hold your breath. Once he surfaced again he shook his head and rubbed the water out of his eyes. The sun was shining brightly overhead, he was as far away from his farther as he could get. In his opinion nothing could ruin this day!

**WHAM**

"Ouch!" Tidus yelled as something hard hit him in the head, "What's the big idea..." he started to say, rubbing his head and looking for the object that had bounced off of it.

There it was in the water, a blue and white orb floating near him, at seeing it he smiled and grabbed a hold of it. Holding it in his hand he grinned impishly, and closed his eyes again. He threw it with all his might back on to the shore, and heard it connect with something, or rather, someone.

"Ahhh," yelled a tall, red-headed man standing on the shore, his thick island accent made it simple for Tidus to tell who it was, "Watch where you shoot that thing, you coulda knocked out something important, ya?"

"Maybe you should watch where you shoot it too Wakka," he said with a grin, rubbing his head again.

"Not really, there wasn't anything important where I was aiming," Wakka retorted, "Just a bunch of fluff and blonde hair."

Tidus just laughed and started walking back in towards the shore. "Where's Chappu?" he asked.

"Ahh, you know him," Wakka said with a snort, "Probably chasing around some tourist girls in the village, telling them he's the main attraction of Besaid, ya?"

Tidus shook his head, the sad part was it was probably true.

Wakka slapped an arm on Tidus' back when he got close enough. "It's good to see ya!" he exclaimed, "What's it been, six months?"

"Something like that," he replied.

"Why don't we take a walk around the island, and then go see what kind of trouble Chappu has gotten into, ya?"

"Sounds like a plan." Tidus grinned, he wondered why he didn't come here more often.

* * *

_Knock_

"Yuna?"

_Knock_

"Yuna, answer me! Are you alright, you've been in there for hours."

"Go away! I don't want to talk to anyone!"

"You need to eat something, come on out, please?"

"No."

Lulu sighed in frustration, she heard Yuna stop crying hours ago but she still refused to come out. Quite frankly she was running out of options. She was pretty sure she knew why Yuna was in there, but she wouldn't know all of it until she decided to come out. There wasn't much to do but wait. At last Lulu thought of someone who might be able to coax Yuna out of her bathroom incarceration.

* * *

Yuna didn't know what she was doing in the bathroom still, but she just knew she didn't want to come out. Coming out meant facing what her father had said, and she really didn't want to do that. _How am I going to find someone that I want to marry in a week? _She thought, _least of all at a party! _Her life just seemed to be getting worse and worse. _Maybe I should go talk to Lulu; maybe she could help me think of what to do? _But no, she doubted that she could. Lulu was a good friend but, sometimes it was hard to make her understand things, especially when it came to matters of practicality vs. emotion. There was only one person who might be able to help her think of something.

"Yunie?" a tentative voice said from the other side of the door.

Yuna smiled and stood, "Rikku?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's me," Rikku said cheerfully, and then more seriously, "Want to come out and talk? Or maybe I could come in there with you?"

"Yes," Yuna said after a moment's consideration and unlatched the door. Through it came a girl about the same height as Yuna, with long blonde hair tied up in a pony-tail and held back with a blue bandana. Her spiral green eyes looked concerned but retained their ever-cheerful nature. Rikku was Yuna's best friend, and the only relative that she had ever really felt close to. Rikku's dad had been her mother's older brother, making Yuna and Rikku cousins.

Rikku shut the door behind her, and then turned to face Yuna again, "So what happened Yunie?"

"Well," Yuna hesitated, she hated to have to repeat such depressing news. So she relayed it as painlessly as possible to Rikku, as her cousin listened attentively. After she was done Rikku wrinkled her nose and said, "Gee, I didn't know your dad was so serious on the whole getting married thing."

Yuna sighed, "I know, I really don't know what to do." She rested her head on her cousins shoulder, "Got any brilliant suggestions."

Rikku was quiet for a moment and then said, "Well there is always Brother."

At that Yuna gasped, and slapped Rikku in the arm, trying to hide laughter, "Hey that's not funny!" she said sticking out her tongue, "Your poor brother just doesn't seem to realize I'm not exactly interested, and that doesn't count as a suggestion by the way."

Rikku giggled and thought, "Well, I can see if Gippal can bring some friends to the party, I'm sure Uncle Braska won't mind, and some of them might be better than all those stuck-up rich boys who are likely to be there."

Gippal was Rikku's boyfriend, and Yuna didn't mind him, so maybe his friends would be alright. Certainly better than anyone who would be attending the party from her father's guest list. She nodded, "I guess but, I still am not happy about this. It's not fair, who says I even want to get married!" The thought of not being able to control her life made her angry again and she punched the door of the bathroom. "It just makes me so mad!"

Rikku stared at her wide-eyed, never seeing her cousin quite so angry. "It'll be okay Yunie, we'll figure out something if the situation gets desperate."

Yuna sighed, the situation already seemed desperate, but she knew Rikku was only trying to consol her. Maybe everything would be okay. Yuna just had to have faith that it would all turn out alright.

"Thanks Rikku," she said.

"No prob cuz," she replied, "Moral support! That's what I'm here for!"

At this both Yuna and Rikku laughed.

* * *

"Hey Chappu," Wakka called as he and Tidus entered Besaid Village. They spotted the young man with two flustered looking girls. The red-head had a flirtatious expression on his face, and winked at them before saying goodbye and walking over to his brother and his friend.

Tidus eyed up the girls, and then turned back to Chappu, "First catch of the season?" he teased.

"First of many," Chappu replied with a smirk, giving Tidus a welcoming punch on the shoulder. "It's good to see ya!"

"It's good to be here."

"So brudda," Wakka said turning from his brother to Tidus, "What you got planned for your stay here?"

"Well I wasn't really sure, have you guys got anything fun to do?"

A smirk came over Chappu's face, "Well, since you asked," He said mischievously, "I just got a transmission from Gippal; it seems some big party is goin' down in Bevelle. What you boys say we go check it out."

At first the party sounded like a good idea, but as soon as Bevelle was mentioned Tidus' made a face, and started to protest, "You know I can't go anywhere near Bevelle, they'd have my ass in jail just for bein' related to Jecht!"

"Well then, we'll just have to get you a disguise, ya?" Wakka said with a wink.

Tidus looked at both of their faces. The point of this trip was to stay out of trouble; If Shuyin knew he was even considering going anywhere near Bevelle... But his brother wasn't here... and it did sound like a lot of fun. He was sure, if he was disguised that he could manage to avoid most of the trouble that came his way. Wakka and Chappu were waiting for an answer. "Alright, sounds like fun. But this can't get back to Shu," he pointed at Wakka, "No accidental admissions of information."

Wakka feigned looking hurt, "What? Me?"

Tidus ignored his protests and turned back to Chappu, "When is the party?"

"End of the week, and lucky for you... it's a masked party. So being disguised won't be as hard as you think!"

Tidus grinned, _a masked party?_ That was perfect for not being noticed! He had always wanted to go see what Bevelle was like, but being from Zanarkand made that near to impossible. It was bound to be an interesting trip, if nothing else.

Chappu was grinning like a mad man, "And I'm sure it will be filled with hot girls! They say the most attractive girls in all of Spira come from Bevelle, and I don't mind investigating that theory for myself!"

"Ya, but remember to share, last party we went to you hogged all the girls!" Wakka protested.

"What can I do if I'm a stud?" he said, making a ridiculous pose.

Tidus laughed at them and winked, "No worries Wakka, they won't be concentrating on Chappu, especially not when I'll be there!" mimicking Chappu's pose.

So it was decided, they would leave in three days to be able to get to Bevelle without having to spend too much money on the expensive lift-trains. Tidus was definitely starting to relax. He was happy Lenne had suggested a vacation, it would rejuvenate him. This was what he had needed for a long time.


	4. Masquerade

_Author's Note: This has been one of my favorite chapter's to write, and I really hope you all enjoy my story so far. Please Read & Review!_

_~ ^_^ ~_

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, X-2, or Romeo & Juliet. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Masquerade**

"I can't believe it's already been a week and we still haven't thought of anything!" Yuna exclaimed angrily, not bothering to hide her exasperation from her cousin.

Rikku sighed, "I know, I know... but it was only a week, what could we have possibly done! Maybe you will find someone really special tonight. I mean it's not impossible, right?"

Yuna stared at her cousin and then rolled her eyes, "No, nothing is impossible, but it is highly unlikely."

They were sitting in Yuna's room, putting off getting ready for the party. It started in four hours, and a lot of work needed to be done. She didn't even want to think about it though, that meant she would have to think about what came after the party. She shivered at the thought. A room full of people her father admired would mean a room full of possible suitors, which would mean life-long imprisonment for Yuna. At least it felt that way.

Rikku threw her arms up in the air, "I give up then!"

"Don't say that Rikku," Yuna complained, pouting, "You're the only one on my side!"

"I'm sorry Yunie, I just wish there was something more we could do." Rikku said tapping her feet on the floor.

"I guess we have to wait a see what tonight brings," Yuna said with a wince. She had a feeling things weren't going to go very well.

* * *

"Whoa," Tidus said in amazement looking up at the bleached white towers and buildings of Bevelle. It was one of the most refined cities he had ever seen. The sun was shining down on them, making the city glow, reflecting off of the buildings.

"Pretty fancy place, ya?" said Wakka.

"Enough about the architecture," Chappu added with more than a little disdain, "Where's the hoards of women?" He pouted and muttered, "I was promised hoards!"

"Soon enough," Tidus replied, "Soon enough Chappu."

Chappu just nodded and muttered something under his breath about Gippal being a liar.

They made their way through Bevelle, trying to find the small café where they had set to meet Gippal, and his friends Baralai, and Eigaar. The people of the city were friendly enough, and gave them clear directions to where it was they were headed. Tidus silently wondered how friendly they would be if they really knew who he was. He didn't even know why Bevelle and Zanarkand were at war. It had just been something that had always seemed to be a fact, and he never questioned it. But standing here in this beautiful city, he wondered, and then wondered at his never wondering before. But that was a whole long string of wondering that he really didn't want to get into. It was vacation time, not time to be pondering philosophical issues and getting his mind all rattled. Fun was to be had, and he would be doing the taking.

Finally they had found the spot. It was a very small hypello owned establishment. There weren't many people in there, it was late afternoon, and everyone was likely getting ready for the big party. The few patrons that were present were eating a small meal together, save for one man. In one of the corner booths there was a man with long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, he was sitting by himself and nursing a drink of something that looked like it could down a Marlboro. _Poor guy_, thought Tidus, he looked like he was having a rough day, no, more like a rough life. His thoughts were disrupted however by loud voices entering the café. In through the door strode three men. The first had long blonde hair which seemed to stand up on end and a patch over one eye. The second's hair was platinum blonde and hung slightly in spots over a blue bandana, he had a friendly expression on his face and a presence that suggested a gentleness of spirit. The third was dark-skinned, with blonde hair and wore a set of goggles, which seemed odd to Tidus since he was neither underwater or anywhere where he needed to protect his eyes.

"Hey!" shouted the man with the eye-patch. "Wakka, Chappu, I'm glad you got my message. Just wouldn't have been a party without the infamous 'Besaid Brothers'."

"Hey you know me Gippal, I wouldn't miss a party," said Chappu, and then he added, "But what about the..."

"...hoards of women?" finished Gippal. "Oh no worries my friend, they're coming!"

This brightened Chappu's expression and he gave a wink to Tidus. "I hope you don't mind that we brought along an old friend, he stopped by the day we got your message."

"Hey not a problem," Gippal extended a hand towards Tidus, "The names Gippal, this is Baralai", he said pointing to the fair-haired one, "and Eigaar" to the other.

"His name is Ti--" Chappu started but received a elbow in the back by Wakka warning him that Tidus was undercover, and his name could get them all into trouble. "--land. Tiland." He finished, and then winced at the horrible name he had just given his friend.

Tidus just gave him an evil look and then took Gippal's outstretched hand, "Just call me Ti."

Gippal smiled and nodded not catching what had just transpired between the three friends. "Why don't we head back to my place, my girlfriend said she'd drop by with our official invitations."

"Girlfriend," Wakka asked with a smirk, "And who would that be?" knowing well enough who it was.

Gippal slightly reddened in colour and then walked out of the door, motioning for them all to come.

They stepped out onto the street and followed the curves of the road that lead to where Gippal was taking them. As they were walking Tidus fell back a little and in-step with Chappu. He gave him a slightly evil eye and said in sarcastic tone, "Tiland?"

Chappu gave him his most innocent look, "Hey I was on the spot. You know my brain stops working when I get nervous."

Tidus swung an arm around his shoulder and said, "Oh Chappu that would require that your brain ever worked." He then ducked as a fist came his way.

* * *

"Yunie," whined a voice from outside the bathroom door. "Are you ready YET? You know I have to go meet Gippal and his friends with the invitations. I want to see your outfit first so we don't wear the same thing!"

"Umm," replied Yuna in a slightly embarrassed voice, "I don't know, I feel so self-conscious in this."

"Yunie," whined the voice again, "It's only me!"

Yuna sighed, resting her hand on the doorknob, "Alright," she said, "But you're not allowed to laugh!" She turned the handle and opened the door, walking out into her room. She had her eyes clenched shut not wanting to see Rikku's expression.

There was silence for a moment when finally Rikku spoke, "Wow Yunie," she said, "You look gorgeous! What are you worried about."

Yuna opened her eyes and walked over to the mirror. She stared at her reflection and said, "I don't know, I just feel a little... too extravagant maybe? I don't want to be the center of attention." She turned away from the mirror, and said to herself, "Especially not tonight."

* * *

Gippal's house was of a moderate size, there was nothing especially grandiose about it, but it wasn't a hole in the wall either.

"Ahh," he exclaimed, "Here we are. You guys can start getting ready for the party. I think it's only two hours until people are allowed to enter."

"Sounds good," replied Wakka. "I brought three masks for Chappu, Ti, and I."

"Good stuff. We have enough too."

"GIPPAL!" yelled an energetic, feminine voice on its way to find them.

"IN HERE," he yelled back equally as loud. "Good, Rikku's here." He told the rest of the guys.

"Wouldn't have guessed," Muttered either Baralai or Eigaar, Tidus couldn't tell which one of them had said it.

The door to the room they were standing in opened, and through it came a girl with long blonde hair, and the accustomed swirl-green eyes of the Al-Bhed. "Hey baby," she said sweetly to Gippal. She stared at the new friends who were in the room, her eyes resting on Tidus for a moment, trying to see if she knew him. Tidus noticed and gave an outstretched hand, "Hey, I'm Ti, a friend of Wakka and Chappu's." he said to her.

She smiled and took it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Rikku!"

He returned her smile, shaking her hand. She seemed like a nice girl.

"So Rikku," Wakka's voice broke through the air, "You remember our invitations, ya?"

Rikku nodded and dug into a pouch that was tied to her side. She produced five invitations, and handed them out respectively to Gippal, Baralai, Buddy, Chappu, and Tidus. After they were handed out she turned to Wakka and shrugged with an evil expression on her face, "I guess that's it, it's too bad that you won't be able to make it." She then made a mock-sad face.

Wakka became indignant, "Gimme the invitation, ya!"

Rikku put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at him before saying, "Uh-uh, no meanies allowed!"

It amused Tidus how much this Rikku girl was irritating Wakka. He didn't think he had ever seen his friend so aggravated with someone; he was usually a pretty laid-back kind of guy.

Gippal too seemed amused by their antics but finally said, "Awe common Rikku, give the poor man his invitation so we can get ready to go!"

Rikku turned and smiled serenely in Gippal's direction, "I don't have one for him sweetie, he and Chappu are on one invitation!" She then winked evilly again at Wakka, who threw his hands up in the air at the frustration. "So," she asked them all, "Did you guys remember to bring your costumes?"

Gippal, Baralai, and Eigaar nodded while, Chappu, Wakka, and Tidus looked blankly at Rikku. "Costumes?" they asked in unison.

Rikku smiled cheerfully, "Don't have any? That's alright! I always come prepared!" She then ran back outside, returning a few minutes later dragging a bag full of costumes. "Take your pick!"

Chappu quickly went for the pirate costume and left to get changed, Wakka scanned the costumes for a long time, not knowing what to get, and Tidus grabbed a costume that resembled a silver knight. With it he grabbed a silver mask, to match it better than the one he had brought.

Gippal, Baralai, and Eigaar were dressed as princes and Rikku had changed into a fairy princess outfit, complete with yellow wings, wand, and a crown.

Now they all waited on Wakka, who after much prodding, and whining, decided to go as a Blitzball player. Something he had dabbled in, but had never went pro. Still the look suited him.

"Everyone ready," Rikku asked. They all nodded and she smiled wrapping her arm around Gippal's.

He grinned and pointed forward with his plastic sword, "Let's go!"

* * *

"Yuna," Lulu called, searching through the chambers that served as Yuna's rooms. She hadn't seen her for the past hour, and she was starting to get worried since, well the party had already started to attract guests. Braska had been asking for Yuna but, despite Lulu's best efforts, she couldn't find the girl. She imagined it was because she didn't want to be found at the moment. Never-the-less Lulu had to continue, otherwise Braska would get upset, and she actually liked her job. "Yuna," she called again, "Where are you! There are some very important people your father wants you to meet. Lord Seymour has traveled all the way from Guadosalam just to be here tonight! Lord Braska is counting on you to help him host the party, the whole of Bevelle needs you to be there tonight!"

This at last produced some results. The doors leading to the balcony opened and Yuna walked through them. She looked at Lulu and sighed, trying her best to look not as miserable as she felt.

"Fine," she said with a slightly bitter tone, "Let's not keep the people waiting any longer."

* * *

They exited Yuna's rooms and made their way down the hallways to the main ballroom. Along the way Yuna felt something growing in the pit of her stomach. Tonight would be a night that would change her life and she knew it. She had not forgotten her fathers order, but what was she supposed to do, it didn't leave her with many options. You don't find your life-long love in a week of searching. It just doesn't happen like that. It's not as if she was the resident expert on the subject, but she knew it in her heart. Love wasn't planned, it just... happened.

They were getting closer now, and she started hesitating in her steps just as they approached the door. A few feet away she flew out her hand and grabbed Lulu's arm. "I don't want to do this Lulu." She said firmly.

"I know dear, I know," Lulu replied, "but it's not as if there is anything you can do to change the situation. You are who you are Yuna, and with your station in life comes responsibilities to your father, and to the people who you are an authority over. They want to see you happy, but they also want to see you safe."

Yuna stared into her eyes, "And does that safety come before my happiness?"

"...if it must."

Yuna turned back to the door; she closed her eyes, taking in a breath, possibly her last as her own free moral agent. After a moment she opened them again, and started taking her first steps forward, her first steps toward the future that she never chose for herself.

When she entered the room, it was filling steadily with people. Costumes and masks filled the room, she didn't see any faces that she knew, with the exception of her father who was waving her over to him. She gathered up the sides of her dress and walked over to the other side of the room where he was standing. This wasn't the easiest of tasks, due to the fact she was almost crushed a few times by the over-exuberant guests.

She finally made her way there and made a short bow to her father. She couldn't bring herself to smile. That would take effort, and would take desire. She had neither. If she was going to be traded, and bought, she wasn't going to do it with a false sense of happiness surrounding her.

Braska smiled at her and bowed back, and then took her hand, "You look lovely Yuna." He said to her, obviously not aware of her emotional state. Well either not aware, or not interested. "I have some people I want you to meet."

_I bet you do_, Yuna thought to herself but just nodded and followed him, he was still holding onto her hand. As if she would run away if he didn't, and needless to say, she probably would have been very tempted to.

They walked into a group of several important looking men. Some of them she knew as her father's advisor's and aids, like Kinoc, and Mika. Her Uncle Cid, was with them as well, and looked about as comfortable as she felt. She could always commiserate some with Cid, but ultimately she knew he agreed with her father on the marriage issue.

With them was someone she did not recognize by sight, but knew immediately by reputation. Lord Seymour. He was tall, as most Guado are but, he did not look entirely like one. She knew this was because he was only half Guado. His mother had been a human woman, and the genes softened his looks from that of the harsher Guado. He looked to be about seven years older than Yuna, and he wasn't completely unattractive, but knowing what her father's probable plans were for the young Lord of the Guado and herself, made her feel sick.

He smiled at her and said, "Lady Yuna, your father's descriptions of your beauty hardly compare with the reality that I see before me."

Inwardly she cringed but, put on a placating smile, just so as not to offend him. "Thank you Lord Seymour." She said as she gave a small formal bow.

He just looked at her, with a very odd expression on his face and said, "I hope you wouldn't find it a burden to save a dance for me..."

Before she got a chance to respond her father piped in and said, "Oh I'm sure she'd love to Seymour ."

She tried her best to avoid glaring at Braska, she could answer for herself thank you very much! This was fast becoming a very tense situation, and she was beginning to feel trapped. She needed to get out of there, but what could she do? Suddenly and idea hit her. She knew one place the men couldn't follow.

"I need to excuse myself father," she said to Braska in a very sweet voice, "I'll return soon."

He gave her a look, but seemed to get the point of where she was going and nodded his approval.

She quickly curtsied to each of the men before leaving, but just as she was turning Seymour grabbed her hand. She turned back to look at him and he was smiling at her. This made her extremely uncomfortable, she saw something in the glint of his eyes that she didn't like. "I hope that our dance will not be to delayed." He said moving his face to her hand to brush his lips against the skin there. _UGH_ she thought, _Who does this guy think that he is!_ She just smiled in a way that would appear girlish and friendly-like. Inwardly she was just glad that where she was going had anti-bacterial soap.

She made her way through the crowds, feeling a hundred different emotions assaulting her all at once. None of them were good ones. She felt so trapped, like a lamb being led to its slaughter. She had nothing against marriage, she believed in its romance and beauty, and the possibility of two people loving each other forever... but it wasn't supposed to happen this way. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. The faster she got to the bathroom the better. It wouldn't do any good for anyone to see this and report it back to her father, he had spies everywhere.

Once she had finished in the bathroom, and had finished scrubbing the hand that Seymour had kissed, she came out. She looked around first, to see if anyone had seen her escape. Once it had been confirmed that no one saw, she decided to go off by herself. If her father was making the decision for her anyways, she was starting not to care if he got angry at her. She didn't want to go back to where he was. She thought she would take a little walk, and then maybe look for Rikku and Gippal.

She smiled as she looked to her left; on the wall was a massive fish-tank. It was fairly large, and had many different kinds of tropical looking fish inside of it. There were lights illuminating it, making it glow with a blue aura. It actually replaced where that part of the wall was, so it showed right through to the hallway that was just outside of the ballroom. She loved to watch the fish swim, they were so diverse, and had so many colours to them. It was odd but, just looking at them, and how peaceful they were, was starting to make her even feel a little better herself. She was following one of the fish in its trip around the tank, it swam deep to the bottom, and she crouched down to see where it had gone. Instead of seeing a fish however, she was greeted with an eye, as blue as the water itself.

* * *

The ballroom of the Bevelle palace was probably the most beautiful room that Tidus had ever seen. He was in complete awe. It was packed to the capacity with people and with masks, swirling shapes and colour that danced across the room, and beckoned him to join them. He turned to everyone that he had just come in with, to see Rikku and Gippal sneaking off together. Eigaar and Baralai saw people that they knew and went over to say hello. Wakka was standing to his side in the same amount of awe as he was, so of course was Chappu, but his awe had more to do with the level of estrogen in the room, than with the place itself.

"Now THIS is what I'm talking about!" Chappu said loudly to be heard over the noise of the people and of the music. He then adopted the pirate accent he had been practicing on the way over, "Yar, points me 'twards the booty." At that he was gone, plastic sword in hand, off to womanize.

"Sometimes, I think our parent's got the wrong kid, ya?" said Wakka with amusement in his voice.

"Maybe, but life wouldn't be as exciting without Chappu there." Tidus laughed.

"Even so," said Wakka, "I think I best keep an eye on him ya? Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Just as he was turning to leave he looked back at Tidus and said, "You too brudda, I don't wanna have to be the one who tell's Shuyin you got killed by a Bevellian mob for stealin' some hot shot's girlfriend!"

Tidus pointed at himself and pretended innocence, "Who? Me?" he looked around exaggeratedly before winking at Wakka and giving him a thumb's up. "No worries here, I'll be good. I promise."

Once Wakka had left, Tidus decided to scout the place out. The ballroom was packed with beautiful women, accompanied by important looking men. For the most part people looked stuffy and stuck up but, Tidus just assumed that was because the wine wasn't flowing as freely yet. Off to the side of the room there was a more inviting group of people but, even though he was at a party, he didn't feel the urge to socialize just yet. His mask was starting to irritate him, but he knew he couldn't take it off, at least not in a room full of people. He was walking around, taking everything in, smiling at people, thinking about this night, and before he knew it... he was lost. Somehow he had managed to get shuffled by the moving people into some kind of corridor. He lifted a hand and scratched his head.

"Where am I?" he said to himself. Finally his irritation with the mask got the better of him and he slipped it off. "No one will see me here, and I'll just put it back on when I find my way back to the party." He wondered why he was explaining things to himself, but decided that it was because he was so used to having to explain his conduct to Shuyin and Lenne.

The hallways were large, and dimly lit. It felt like being in a maze, but he wasn't panicked yet. It was actually kind of pretty here. A little up ahead he saw blue light emanating from the wall. Curious as to what it was he went to go examine it. When he got closer he saw that it was a large fish tank embedded in the wall. There were so many different kinds of fish swimming around. It amazed him, so much even that he didn't notice that on the other side of the fish tank it showed through to the party room. There was one fish in particular he was intrigued by, it was blue with green stripes and had rested itself at the bottom of the tank, nestled within the rocks. He crouched down to get a better look at it. The fish suddenly swam away as if it was afraid of something, and he could see to the other side, what he saw on that other side was a bright green eye. Tidus jumped up in surprise, and so did the owner of that mysterious eye.

Suddenly Tidus found himself face to face with an angel; a brown haired, blue and green eyed angel. He felt as if all of his breath had been sucked away. The girl on the other side of the tank blushed slightly at his continuous stare but he couldn't help himself. Even if her costume hadn't been of an angel, he knew that he would have seen her as one anyway. He felt a grin start to spread across his lips, and saw the corners of her lips lift up in a smile that mirrored his.

Yuna stood up straight as soon as she saw the eye. The person also stood up, it was a boy dressed as a knight. He was about her age with shaggy blonde hair, and the bluest of eyes. He was staring at her, and she felt herself start to blush. Why was she blushing! It wasn't like her to get so bashful around people. She thought about it for a moment, maybe it was because she knew she was staring back. She saw a grin spread across his face and she knew she started blushing more, but she couldn't turn away from him, they're eyes were locked. His smile just served to make him better looking, and she felt her knees going slightly weak. Who was he? Why had she never seen him before? She smiled back.

He couldn't explain why this girl was transfixing him. He'd seen beautiful girls before and kept his cool, but there was something about her, something deeper than just a pretty face. She was wearing a white gown, with spaghetti straps. She had small feather wings that were attached to the dress. He knew he must have looked like an idiot to her, staring so much but, there wasn't anything he could do. This girl had him hooked. All of a sudden he saw a hand grab onto the angel's arm. The person who was attached to that arm grimaced at the girl said something and started dragging her away. _No, _he thought, she couldn't leave! He needed to find a way back to the ballroom. As the girl was being dragged away, she kept turning around and flashing her beautiful yet bashful smile at him. He knew that this was his cue to run after her.

Yuna felt a hand grab onto her arm. "Yuna!" said a familiar voice, "Your father has been looking everywhere for you! What am I going to do with you?"

"Sorry Lulu," Yuna mumbled not really paying attention. She still had eye contact with the handsome knight. Then she felt Lulu start dragging her away, she didn't want to leave. She wanted to know who this boy was! As she was being directed she kept turning her head to see if he was there still, or if he had just been some kind of glorious apparition that her mind created. He was there every time, a sense of urgency apparent on his face.

Tidus gave the angel one last smile and then darted off, trying to find the entrance back into the ballroom. It wasn't far down the same corridor, and he leapt through the doors with impressive speed. He forgot that he did not still have his mask on, all his mind was concerned with was that girl. He fought his way across the dance floor that was littered with people. He saw her wings and followed them, when he finally got close enough he stopped to see her in the arms of a strange looking blue-haired man. Her eyes however, found him, and that's where they stayed.

When she finally regained her ability to speak she demanded of Lulu to tell her what was going on.

"Your father wanted me to remind you of your promised dance with Lord Seymour."

Yuna groaned slightly, but kept a look out for the young knight pursuing her. She was suddenly jolted out of her thoughts what she felt someone take her hand.

"My lady, would you now deny me a dance," said Seymour bowing and again kissing her hand.

Yuna did not know what to say, she knew she had to. They began to dance, her eyes searching the crowd still until they centered themselves on a pair of deep blue eyes. At the connection she felt herself blush slightly and she could not hold back a smile. She saw him return this smile and she felt like flying. There was one problem however; she couldn't let Seymour notice she wasn't paying any attention to him. She thought he was saying something and just for a moment tore her eyes away to make some kind of nod in agreement to whatever he said. Her eyes fluttered back to the blonde. He was now resting against a pillar, watching her. If it had been anyone else she was sure she would have flipped out and thought they were stalking her, but he was different, and she didn't know why.

He smiled, watching her glide across the floor. He almost felt sorry for her partner who she obviously wasn't paying any attention to. Tidus was continuously being astounded by this angel's beauty. He leaned against a pillar near where the couple danced. Waiting until he could ask her to dance. He'd heard from story books, and even some of Lenne's songs about love at first sight, but he had never bought any of it. It was all a ploy, an attraction, and he had been involved in that many times. He always said he didn't believe that love was real; it was just a prolonged attraction. But this night all his theories had been blown away. This unnamed angel had awaked something in him. He needed to know her.

The song ended and everyone clapped for the singer, who bowed up on stage and then began preparing for the next song. As Yuna was clapping she felt a soft touch on her arm. She turned quickly to see him smiling at her, a suggestion in his eyes. She smiled back and quickly looked around to make sure notice wasn't taken. She then followed him to another, less populated part of the dance floor. She felt him reluctantly let go of her arm, she knew it was reluctant because she could feel it linger a few seconds. His posture straightened up and he gave her a formal bow. This made her wonder if he really knew who she was.

"Lady Angel," he said when he resumed standing, "Shall you give the pleasure of this dance to such a lowly knight as I?"

She giggled slightly as he stretched out a hand towards her. She took it without hesitation and curtsied, "Good sir knight, it would be my honor." She said, playing his game.

With that he tightened his hold on her hand and moved in closer to her. He placed a hand on her waist and they began to dance. Throughout the dance, neither said very much, Tidus was content to just stare into her mysterious bi-coloured eyes all night long.

Yuna felt as if she was dancing on air. This mysterious knight, whoever he was, certainly knew how to dance. He hadn't taken his eyes off her, and she knew she was blushing. He was gorgeous, she had never before said that word in relation to guy, but with him, it seemed to fit.

The song ended much too quickly for both of them. Tidus was about to say something along the lines of introducing himself when he felt a yank on his shirt. He turned around to see Wakka looking around in a panicked state.

"We gotta get outta here; Chappu's as drunk as they come, ya! I need you to help me get him back to Gippal's."

Tidus sighed, "Wakka, can't you see I'm a little pre-occupied."

"Not no more, ya?"

Tidus turned around to where the angel was, to see her being led away by the same dark-haired woman as before. She gave him an apologetic glance, as she was rushed off. His eyes followed her up to the top of the large staircase. There he saw the other woman leave her.

It irritated Yuna to no end that Lulu kept coming and dragging her off like that. She didn't care if her father wanted to see her, as far as she was concerned he could go to... well... somewhere not very nice for the duration of the party. She hated that she had to walk off from the blonde haired knight, he had looked so confused. She could still see him in the crowd, he was staring at her, while his friend (she guessed) led him off by the arm, much in the way Lulu had led her away.

"Who are you..." she said to him, as if he could hear her.

A different but recognizable voice, coming from the shadows behind her answered "His name is Tidus, and he is the son of Jecht, leader of Zanarkand."


	5. Friends and Foes

_Author's Note: Hey! I'm glad about all the responses I got to the last chapter. This is hopefully a chapter that will also be enjoyed! It's going to jump around a little likely; I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Let me know if it does. I'm happy to be finally getting to the Tidus & Yuna stuff; it's the parts that I've wanted to write! There will be numerous moments of fluff in the fic but also we need some drama, so bare with the hard times. I'll promise to make the story worth it . _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or Romeo & Juliet... If I did... I would be rich, and not need to write Fan Fiction.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Friends and Foes**

"Zanarkand..." Yuna hissed. She couldn't believe what she was being told, although she knew the source to be impeccable. She could still see the knight's, Tidus'... retreating form. He was smiling at her still, but the look on her own face she couldn't begin to describe. What she had felt instantly was betrayal, but what had he really done? She was fairly sure he didn't know who she was, as they didn't get much of a chance to introduce each other. Something welled at the pit of her stomach. Once she could no longer see him, she turned to the figure in the shadows, "You are sure?" she asked hesitantly.

The man stepped out, he had long black hair pulled into a ponytail, it was sprinkled with grey. He wore a long red coat, and sunglasses that his a terrible scar running across his left eye. "For certain." He simply said, "It is best not to concern yourself with him further, the fewer that know of his presence here the better. We do not want to cause an incident where there is no need for one."

Yuna bit her lip and nodded, "I won't say anything Auron."

He gave her a bow and walked off in the direction of her father's office. Auron was her father's friend, and confidant, but she knew he was to be trusted not to say anything. He always kept his word, at any price.

Yuna felt like she was collapsing inside, _why of all places did he have to be from Zanarkand_, she asked herself. _Why do you care so much, _another voice inside of her head asked, _it's only a place, he's still a person. _She shut her eyes, this was all too much. No matter where he was from, or who he was... she still knew that moments ago they had shared something. An energy had passed between them, and she had sensed neither hostility nor danger in him. _Maybe we could see each other again sometime, _she pondered but then quickly dismissed the thought, _Oh yeah Yuna, I can just see that conversation right now: Hey Daddy, I'm just going to go to Zanarkand and visit someone who just happens to be the son of your worst enemy. Have a good afternoon! But wait_, she remembered, _I think I heard his friend say something about Gippal... maybe I should ask Rikku if she knows him. Surely they don't really know who he is though... do they...?_

Yuna was quickly snapped out of her thoughts by her Father and Seymour who were coming towards her, both with huge smiles on their faces. This definitely meant trouble for Yuna, she could tell.

Braska walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder, "Well my dear I have some very happy news to tell you." He motioned for Seymour to step closer and he did. "Seymour and I have been talking, and it would seem my dear..." he paused to put his other hand on Seymour's shoulders, "... that this young man would like to make you a bride."

It was at that moment... that her world came crashing down around her.

* * *

Tidus rubbed his eyes; it hadn't been easy dragging Chappu all the way back to Gippal's house. This task had been made complicated when they had run into some ladies on the sidewalk. Chappu had tried as best he could in his drunken stupor to make conversation with them, and flirt a little. All in all it had been a disaster and the girls were offended by something or other that he had said. Tidus and Wakka had eventually been able to coerce Chappu back to Gippal's and into his bed where he was now snoring loudly enough to be heard all over the house.

Tidus now flopped exhaustedly down onto the living room couch that was to serve as his bed. Originally the three of them were going to head back to Besaid Island the next morning but, Gippal had insisted they stay for awhile, to get acquainted with the town, and just have some fun. Tidus had been uncertain, he didn't like the idea of being in Bevelle too long because, no matter how pretty it was, it was still enemy territory, and he didn't want to end up facing the wraith of his brother or of any Bevellians. He shuttered to think of what would happen to him, if his true identity surfaced. Wakka had done his best to remove Tidus' fears, saying that they would only be staying a few weeks and there was no way anyone could find out. In the end it had been decided that they would stay for awhile, and Tidus had agreed. There was at least one thing that made staying in Bevelle worthwhile... if he stayed, he might be able to find _her_ again.

Since the minute he had laid eyes on her, she had been constantly filling his mind. He was starting to think that maybe something was wrong with him; he wasn't usually like this about girls. Somehow she had managed to get under his skin; he didn't know how... it didn't even make sense. He didn't even know her name! He made it his silent vow, to find her... just so he could figure out what was going on in his mind. He could picture her as if she was in front of him, shoulder-length brown hair, pale skin, adorable smile, and those hypnotic blue and green bi-colored eyes. He had never before seen anything like them in his life. He laid there daydreaming about her, when finally he opened his eyes he saw a hand waving up and down in front of his face.

"Yo, Spira to Tidus," Wakka was saying.

"Huh? Yeah? What? Sorry Wakka... I think I must have gapped out there for awhile."

"Dat's ok man, I just had to tell ya something. Gippal's back, he said he got a message from Rikku sayin' that her cousin needed somewhere to stay, I guess something happened that made her upset. Anyway, the only place not filled with guys is this room so uhhh... she kinda needs the couch."

"Oh," Tidus said, "That's alright, but where am I gonna sleep?"

"Uhh... well Chappu, Me, and You got to fit into the same room."

Tidus smacked his forehead, "Oh man... goodbye to any prospects of sleeping."

Wakka just laughed and patted him on the back, "Rikku and her cousin will be here in an hour or so, I think they are both stayin' here." Wakka rolled his eyes.

"Awe common Wakka, Rikku's not that bad!"

"You don't know her as well as I do, ya!" He protested before walking back into another room.

Tidus stood up off of the couch and gathered up his things, best to clear them off now. He walked down the hallway to where the room he was staying in was situated. He rolled his eyes at the sound of Chappu's snoring and opened the door. He dropped all of his things to the ground, which is where he would no doubt be sleeping since the room only contained one bed, and it was definitely occupied.

After making everything ready for when he decided to go to bed Tidus walked out of the room. He saw a door that led out to a small balcony. _Fresh air might be a good idea_, he thought to himself, _maybe it'll help clear my head._

* * *

"No..." Yuna said, barely audible.

"What was that Yuna?" Braska's eyes hardened slightly as he asked her.

Yuna felt as if she was free-falling off of Mt. Gagazet. Her father had already told Seymour she accepted his proposal, she knew it just by looking at him. She could feel tears at the back of her eyes but she couldn't allow herself to show weakness in front of the two men before her. She gathered all her courage together for one quiet yet bold reply. "I said: No."

Braska turned to Seymour with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry Lord Seymour I think the excitement of the night has overcome my daughter, she doesn't understand what she's saying."

"But of course Lord Braska," Seymour said, taking a bow to both Braska and Yuna. He then turned to her with a smile that seemed almost calculated, "Until our next meeting my lady." With that he turned and exited down the large stairway.

Braska turned back to Yuna, fury evident on his face and in the tone of his voice. "Never cross me again Yuna," he said, his finger pointing at her, "if I say you are to marry Seymour then that is what is going to happen," his eyes narrowed even further, "do you understand."

Yuna just stared at him, sure he'd been angry with her before but... the way he just glared at her. It made her feel like she had been ripped apart and only scraps remained. She couldn't even muster a response to give to him. Feeling her will start to break she turned away from him, so he couldn't see her tears. Using everything she had left, she started to walk towards her room, feeling defeated, and terribly alone.

Once Yuna had got to her room, she knew what she was going to do. Tears were openly streaming down her face. She went straight to her closet and dug out of it a small duffle bag. She opened it and began to fill it with clothing. She needed to contact Rikku to help her figure out how she was going to do what she was planning. After she had got all of her bag packed and everything in order, she sat down to the spherecomm and called Rikku.

"Hey Yunie, what's up!" Rikku said cheerfully over the commsphere, then she saw her cousin's face, "Oh no, Yunie, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

Yuna cleared her throat so that she would be able to speak, "Rikku, I need to find somewhere to go for a little while... you see my father, he wants... no he's ordering me to marry Seymour."

Rikku made a face of disgust; she had met him at the party, and wasn't overly fond of what she saw.

"... So this is why I need your help. I need to hide out somewhere for awhile... to figure out what to do. Somewhere where my father can't find me, or somewhere he wouldn't look."

"Oh for sure Yunie, anyway I can help I will!"

"Would you ask Gippal if I could maybe... crash there for a little while? Just until I figure out what to do. I know my father wouldn't guess to look there."

Rikku smiled brightly, "Of course Yunie! I'll send him a message right now!"

Yuna smiled lightly at her cousin, "Thanks Rikku," she said wiping away a few stray tears, "you're a good friend."

* * *

The stars were shining brightly, and the cool night air breezed through Tidus' blonde hair. He had been out on the balcony for awhile now, and was feeling more relaxed, and at ease, but the fresh air had done nothing to clear his mind of her. He wondered if they would ever meet again. He really hoped that they would, he felt as if he was connected to her somehow... and he needed to see her again.

He heard noises of people coming from the inside of the house, and it broke him out of his thoughts. "Rikku and her cousin must be here," he said to himself. "Might as well go and say hello."

Tidus opened the doors to the balcony, and walked down the hallway. He rolled his eyes as he could STILL hear Chappu snoring away. Everyone else it seemed was in the entrance room welcoming the guests. He made his way there, but upon arriving he stopped short in his tracks. It was her, she was Rikku's cousin! He couldn't even begin to imagine how lucky this was! Upon seeing him enter he saw her eyes light up as well and her lips curve up into delicate smile. It took him a moment to realize that other people were talking.

"Glad you made it Yuna, is everything alright?" Gippal was saying.

Her head turned towards Gippal, although her eyes stayed on him. "Yeah... I just needed to get away somewhere for awhile. Don't tell my father I'm here alright."

Yuna, the angel's name was Yuna. He felt as though he could have died right then and he would have been happy, just knowing her name.

Yuna had thought that he might be there at Gippal's, not that she would have admitted it to anyone, but it was partially the reason why she asked Rikku to take her there. Even knowing who he really was, he fascinated her, and she wanted to see him again. To know if now that she knew, could she still be attracted to him? At first she had been disappointed not to see him when she entered the house but, allaying all her fears he then walked through the hallway and into the room.

She could sense his shock at seeing her there, and she smiled at him when their eyes connected. He smiled back, well he gave her a shy, silly, version of a smile but it was completely adorable.

Gippal started talking to her and she answered him why she was there, and the warning not to tell her father. She was turned in the direction, but she had to really pry her eyes away from Tidus. Tidus, she liked his name... but wondered what he would introduce himself to her as. She had decided while packing that she wasn't going to judge him for who he was, but she was still curious to what information he would let go.

They didn't get much of a chance to talk for awhile. Gippal and Rikku showed her around the house, and the area where her and Rikku would be staying. She unpacked a little and got changed from her party dress into a simple black tank top and blue shorts. After everyone had gone back to their normal activities, she decided to go seek out Tidus.

Yuna looked all over the house and she couldn't find where he had gone. _Maybe he went to bed?_ She thought... it would make sense since it was pretty late. She walked by a room in the hallway and heard a loud noise coming through the door... it almost sounded like... someone snoring? It couldn't be though, it was much too loud! She covered her ears as she walked by. She saw a door at the end of the hallway that looked like it lead outside to a veranda or a balcony. _I think I'll get some fresh air_, she though and opened the door.

She could see the shadow of another figure, who had turned their head to see who was coming out of the door.

Tidus had returned to where he was previous to Yuna coming. She had been so busy with everyone else and getting settled in that they really hadn't got much of a chance to talk. He hadn't even introduced himself yet. So when he saw her coming through the balcony doors his face lit up in a smile, maybe they would get to talk after all.

"Hi" he said, startling her a little but she smiled back.

"Hi"

An awkward silence fell over them, neither knowing really what to say in this particular situation. Yuna decided to break the silence... "The wind... it's nice." She said, for lack of something better to say.

Tidus nodded in return "Mmhmm," and then the silence covered over them again.

It was so awkward in fact that they both began to laugh. Yuna smiled, and Tidus ran a hand through his hair.

"So," she said smiling, "we might as well introduce ourselves."

Tidus grinned, "Sure," he extended a hand to her, and she took it, "My name is..." he hesitated, swearing inwardly about not being able to give her his full name, "...Ti." he finished.

Yuna smiled at him, he had told her partially his real name. She shook his hand, "I'm Yuna."

They stood there for another moment, before Tidus said, "I'm glad I got to see you again... we didn't get much time at the party."

Yuna nodded and said, "I'm glad too. Are you staying here long?" she crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that his answer would be yes.

"Yeah," he said, "Wakka and Chappu... my friends, I think you met Wakka... and Chappu is the hideously loud noise coming from the bedroom down the hall..."

Yuna laughed, it really was snoring.

"... We're staying here for a couple of weeks, then..." he paused again, "... heading home."

"I guess we'll be seeing a lot of each other then," she said, "I don't know how long I'll be here for but, I'm guessing for a little while at least."

"Yeah... I don't mean to pry," he said, "but you were saying something to Gippal about not telling your father that you're here... you guys having some kind of fight?"

Yuna looked down, "Yeah, I guess you could call it that... my father and I... we don't agree on something, something important, but my opinion doesn't really matter to him." She sighed, "The only things that matter are money and security."

Tidus turned away from her and stared at the sky, "I know that people say this a lot but, I know how you feel. My father and I... we don't exactly agree on everything either. Sometimes it gets really frustrating."

Yuna nodded, "Yeah, it does." She was surprised at how nice he was, how human, he had issues to deal with too. When she was little... she remembered the stories of Zanarkand. The people there were supposed to be hostile, and barbarians, who ate little children that wandered too far past the Calm Lands. Thinking of Tidus as something like this made her laugh, and receive a quizzical look from him.

"I was just thinking," Yuna said, "how many different people can all have the same problem, no matter how different."

Tidus nodded and smiled at her in a way that made her heart flutter.

"I think I should get to bed, it's getting pretty late and I've had a long day." She said.

"Goodnight Yuna." he said, watching her walk towards the door.

She turned around and flashed him a smile, "Goodnight Ti." _-dus, _she thought.


	6. Thank You

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! I just want to say thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me since this is something I have wanted to write for a long time. I try to update them as fast as I can whip the chapters out, and I hope to update regularly, but school has decided it wants to be evil and load me with projects after projects, so I might not be as fast as I could hope. May and the beginning of June will be the worst of months by far since I have culminating activities and exams to study for! Anyway enough about that boring subject! On to chapter six!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own FFX/X-2 or Romeo & Juliet._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Chapter Six: Thank You**

As the next few days past, Yuna could feel herself being drawn in by Tidus. She had reproved her feelings, and told herself that it was nothing more than a physical attraction to his obvious good looks. This worked for around five minutes but then it seemed that fate was intent on proving her wrong. They had many separate chances to speak with one another due to how close their quarters were, living in one house and all. She was surprised to find out how similar they were to each other. He would speak as freely as she assumed he could, without giving any details in which to incriminate him with. He never told her anything about Zanarkand, but really, she wasn't expecting him to. It didn't even bother her really. She guessed it was because she already knew the truth, so she wasn't curious. It worried her though, how Auron had so quickly recognized him, and from so far away. Being in Bevelle had presented problems for them both, if either were recognized it meant trouble. Luckily Yuna's friends at least knew of her side, and they didn't much leave Gippal's house. Yuna had to beg him and Rikku not to tell their guests, she made up the excuse of not wanting them to feel uncomfortable around her, and the two finally agreed to keep her secrecy. It had been four somewhat uneventful days of lying around Gippal's house, doing absolutely nothing, that allowed Yuna to have an idea of what they might do.

"What if we all went to Macalania Woods for a camping trip!" she suggested, "It would be fun, and get us out of this house for awhile... I think I'm starting to go a little crazy."

"Hey I like the sounds of that," Tidus interjected, "And I think I'm also starting to lose my sanity."

"Oooh" Rikku said excitedly, "Great idea Yunie! And we can go to the Calm Lands too! Maybe we can get Choccobo riding lessons!"

Gippal swung his arm around Rikku, "Yeah but this time, try to hold on to the Choccobo, Cid's girl."

Rikku stuck out her tongue at him but then giggled and pretend-punched him.

"It sounds like a great idea to me," Wakka said, getting an agreeing nod from Chappu.

"Okay then," Yuna said cheerfully, "We'll camp out in Macalania, and get Choccobo riding lessons in the Calm Lands."

"Let's leave today," suggested Gippal.

Everyone agreed and quickly dispersed to pack their things and get some camping equipment. They decided to bring three tents, one for the girls, and two for the guys. After everyone was ready they set out. It was a short trip to Macalania, since it lay just on the outskirts of Bevelle, but Yuna felt safer there.

* * *

"Wow..." Tidus said as they got off the _Express Lift_, "It's amazing here." He couldn't remember seeing any one place as beautiful as this forest. Its beauty even rivaled that of Bevelle's. The whole forest gave off a faint blue colour, making it seem as if it were glowing. He was so transfixed that he didn't notice Yuna come and stand beside him.

"Pretty..." she said, almost sadly, "Isn't it?"

Tidus turned to look at her. "Yes," he said simply, his eyes casting their stare upon her.

Yuna turned her eyes to him, and the sadness that was in her evaporated. She had been trying not to think of her situation with her father all day, and of course trying not to think about it, made her think about it. When she returned to reality, he was smiling at her. She knew she was blushing, but she smiled back. She liked the way he looked at her, it made her feel like Macalania butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach.

Tidus wasn't sure when the point was of staring too long at someone, but he was almost sure that he had crossed it just now. He slowly turned his eyes away and back to the forest. He knew he was falling for Yuna, and wasn't sure exactly what to do about it. He had confessed his feelings about her to Wakka, who seemed a little uneasy because of them. He had told Tidus he couldn't start a relationship with Yuna since he had to leave for Zanarkand at some point, and he couldn't really tell her the truth of who he was. Tidus had said he was right, since he would want to be honest with Yuna if they got involved and he knew it would be futile, she was still from Bevelle, and would likely be disgusted with him. The thought of Yuna feeling disgusted with him, made him feel disgusted with himself, and yet, he couldn't get her out of his mind. He started telling himself that she would understand, and they could overcome the obstacle. He'd been fairly convincing too... but not enough. He couldn't get involved with her; it was as simple as that... he couldn't risk it, and he wouldn't.

He turned to make an exit but as soon as his eyes passed her he found himself staring at her again. She was looking back at the woods, a slight breeze making her brown hair sway back and forth. She was so beautiful... _Damnit Tidus, _he thought, _Could you not drool over her for TWO seconds, that's all I'm asking. _He really liked Yuna, and he wished there was someway that he could tell her how he felt but, if they were never going to be able to start something... what was the point. He sighed and closed his eyes; these thoughts were giving him a headache, he just wished he knew what the right thing to do was. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw Yuna's staring back at him, looking somewhat concerned.

"Are you alright?" she asked him hesitantly.

"Yeah," he said, and then added, "I guess so."

"You sound sad."

"I'm... well... maybe."

"Is something bothering you?"

"I just... uhh... got a lot on my mind... I guess it's stressing me out a little."

"Oh," she said. "I see."

They stood in silence for a moment before Yuna said slowly, "I know what it feels like... to get stressed out, or upset, or to feel like your lost in this world with no control over anything," she was gazing back at the forest, an odd expression on her face. "And sometimes, the feelings get overwhelming but... see I learned to practice smiling... when I'm feeling sad... you know? It may sound dumb but, it helps."

Tidus nodded looking at her, "I understand. I think."

"Why don't you try it out?" she suggested turning to him.

He nodded, at this moment; he would do anything she asked. He tried to think of happy thoughts, but all he could think about was her. The result of this was a smile that resembled that of a thirteen year old boy, "This is weird," he said, feeling very awkward.

She was smiling at him, "Now, I want you to try laughing out loud."

"What?" he couldn't really see the point of this, but he complied with her wishes.

He closed his eyes and let out a loud, obnoxious, forced laugh, "HA HA HA... HA HA HA..."

Yuna started giggling at him; everyone at their campsite was staring in their direction with a startled and confused look on all their faces.

Just as he was about to start another string of laughter she said, "Maybe you should stop now." She pointed back to everyone staring at them.

Tidus looked back briefly but then turned away again. He smiled at Yuna and started laughing again. "HA HA HA..."

Yuna smiled back and this time she joined him, "HA HA HA... HA HA HA..."

It wasn't long before the two of them were laughing for real, Tidus was holding his stomach, and Yuna had her hand over her mouth.

"I haven't laughed like that in a long time," Yuna said to him after they had calmed down a little. "Thank you."

"Me neither," Tidus said, "So thank you."

Yuna smiled at him, and was about to say something but was interrupted by Wakka's voice. "The tents are set up now. We should all go to bed so we can get up early tomorrow, ya?"

"I guess we should go back then," she said.

"Alright," Tidus said.

They walked back the short distance to the camp site, and Yuna waved to Tidus before getting into the tent she shared with Rikku. Tidus walked over to his tent, Chappu was standing outside of it waiting for him. As Tidus got close, Chappu took his hand and knocked it against Tidus' skull.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tidus yelled, rubbing his head.

Chappu shrugged, "Was just making sure you hadn't gone crazy or something."

"Very funny Chappu." Tidus said rolling his eyes, before getting into the tent. It was going to be a long night; full of snoring and very, very little sleep.

* * *

She didn't know what time it was, but Yuna couldn't sleep. Her thoughts kept drifting back to her father and... Seymour. Her stomach turned at the thought of being married to him. She felt so out of control, so used almost. Thankfully she was here and not somewhere where her father could easily reach her, eventually she would have to go back, but she was hoping she would at least be able to negotiate the terms. Things could turn for the better, or they could go horribly wrong. She sighed; this kind of thinking was getting her nowhere. She felt like she needed to get out, take a walk. Without question she knew the place where she would go... it was just... she didn't want to go alone...

Yuna slowly inched her way out of her sleeping bag, trying not to make too much noise. She changed from her pajamas into a white halter top, and a pair of blue capris. She undid the zipper at the front of the tent, but did so very slowly making sure that Rikku didn't wake up.

Once she was out of the tent she made her way to the next tent over. In theory her plan had worked brilliantly, but now she wasn't so sure of how she was going to get his attention. She could hear Chappu's snoring, so she knew that he was asleep. She decided to try and see if Tidus could hear her.

"Ti..." she whispered, "Ti... are you awake?"

He could have sworn he heard her voice. Maybe he really was going crazy. Why would she be calling for him in the middle of the night?

"Ti?" her voice asked again.

He decided to answer, "Yeah?" he whispered, "I'm awake."

It was a moment before her heard her again, "Can you come out here?"

"Sure. Is everything okay Yuna?"

"Yeah don't worry, everything is fine. I just want to show you something."

"Alright," he said, "I'll be out in a second."

His mind was racing as he made his way out of the tent, what did she want to show him? Why was she calling for him in the middle of the night? He wasn't sure he couldn't handle this the way it probably should be handled. The crisp night air hit his lungs as he stepped out of the tent. He looked around for Yuna but he couldn't see her.

"Yuna..." he whispered, "Where are you."

She stood up quickly from behind his tent, startled. He guessed she hadn't heard him come out of the tent. He was good at being quiet, and good at sneaking out. That's what happens when you're the irresponsible twin. You go out at all hours, party it up, and all without your father finding out. Sometimes he felt like he was more used to the night then he was the day. But if that was so, why did he feel so nervous tonight.

Yuna was walking over to him, she motioned for him to follow her and so he did. Once they had made it safely out of hearing distance from the campsite she said, "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"Oh no, you didn't. Show me the person who can easily fall asleep anywhere near Chappu and I'll give them a medal!"

Yuna laughed quietly and smiled at him.

"So," he asked, "Where are we going?"

"My favorite spot in all of Macalania..." she said. "It's a small spring not far... only another minute's walk."

"Oh, alright." He said. As they walked he watched her, she was even paler in the silver moonlight. She looked just as much an angel as she had the first moment he had seen her. It was hard to believe that it had only been five days since he met her. He felt like he was really getting to know her... and that worried him. It worried him as much as this midnight trip did. Her beauty was intoxicating, and the blue of the forest and the moon only served to emphasize it all. He took a deep breath, _No matter what Tidus, _he thought, _do not kiss her._

She could tell that he was lost in his own thoughts, but she wasn't sure what about. He had been acting a little strange today, in a sad way. She had managed to cheer him up earlier but it seemed that whatever was bothering him had settled itself back in. She hoped she had done nothing to offend him.

They reached the spring and she turned to face him, to watch his reaction. It was all that she could have hoped for. He was staring in awe at the spring; it shone crystal blue in the moonlight, the water reflecting the stars that were shining in the sky. She turned her face to take in all the beauty surrounding them as they approached the bank, where the land met the water.

"This is my favorite place in all of Spira." She said.

"I can tell why..." was all he said.

She smiled at him, "Do you like it?"

"Yes." He said... "It's beautiful."

It took her a moment to realize, he wasn't still looking at the scenery. When her eyes met his she felt the breath leave her, and those butterflies were at it again in her stomach. Why did this man induce this in her? They were standing very close, still staring at each other.

"I'm... glad you like it."

He just nodded.

As she stared back into his eyes, she couldn't find the earlier sadness. Standing so close, and yet still so far from him was driving her crazy. She didn't know whether to back away or close the distance. Within a few seconds of that thought, the situation was resolved.

She felt Tidus' lips touch hers gently but quickly. But before she had a chance to reciprocate the kiss, or to enjoy it he had pulled away.

Even as he leaned in to kiss her, warning signals had been flaring in his head. What the hell was he thinking, he felt so embarrassed now. He sharply turned away, and ran a hand through his hair. His mind was a mess, he had told himself not to kiss her and what had he done? He turned back to face her, feeling so stupid, and ashamed.

"I... I... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He managed to spit out.

He thought that Yuna would have been shocked or upset or something, but when he gathered the courage to look at her face, he saw a small smile.

She walked towards him, and placed her hand on his arm. "It's alright Ti... I didn't mind."

Yuna had been a little surprised but, she would have been lying if she had said that a kiss from him was something she didn't want. He seemed scared that she would be angry with him, but the truth was, she was far from it.

"You're... not upset?"

"Of course not..." she said, "Well... maybe about one thing."

She saw him wince, and wait for her to continue.

"It was too short."

Yuna lifted herself up to reach his lips, and pressed hers gently onto his. At first she felt his surprise, but before long he was returning her kiss. She felt an arm slip around her waist and pull her in closer to him. His lips were warm and soft, she felt herself getting lost in their movements.

Eventually she pulled back, to look at him. He didn't move his arm that was secure around her waist. She couldn't begin to explain the emotions she was feeling. That kiss had been more than just a kiss. Kisses she had had, that... was something more. She peered up into his smiling face, and he took his free hand and brushed away a strand of hair that had fallen into her face.

"We shouldn't be too long," he said. "Incase Rikku or someone wakes up and starts to wonder."

Yuna nodded, "Okay."

Neither of them moved.

He laughed, "Should we both go back at the same time?" he asked.

"Maybe you should go back first." She said.

"Alright." He reluctantly removed his hand from around her waist but bent down to kiss her one more time before leaving. "Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She echoed.

She watched him turn and start walking in the direction of the camp. So much had happened tonight. She could feel something change inside of her. _Maybe, _she thought, _this is hope._ Watching his retreating form, she wanted nothing more than to be with him still. Why did they have to go back separate?

"Wait." She said, running a little to catch up to where he was, "I'll go with you."

He turned and looked at her, the smile still present on his face. "Alright,' he said nodding.

Inside Yuna felt like dancing, or singing, or doing something to let it show how happy she was. Cautiously she slipped her hand inside of his. He paused to look down at their hands, and then smiled shyly up at her.

_Thank you,_ she said to him in her head, _thank you for tonight. _

_... And thank you... for giving me hope._


	7. Trouble in Paradise

_Author's Note: I wanted to say THANK YOU to all my reviewers, especially: Rollercoaster217, Shandy, RIKKU, and Madmaz for reviewing every chapter, it seriously makes my day soooo much better! So thanks! It lets me know that people are actually reading this! So if you are, please just let me know that you're out there! Thank you._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or Romeo & Juliet.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Trouble in Paradise**

The fire crackled red and orange, contrasting against the light and dark blue hues of Macalania Woods. Everyone was situated around the flames. They had returned a few hours ago from their second session of Choccobo riding lessons. This second time had gone much better than the first. Tidus hadn't fallen off nearly as much. His leg still hurt from when he had fallen off and landed on it. At least he wasn't the worst rider. Rikku took that prize with no contest.

When they had gotten back, they re-stoked the fire, got a couple of drinks and were now sitting around relaxing. Tidus was sitting fairly close to Yuna, not quite close enough to make it obvious to everyone, but it was close enough to gain him a couple of warning glares from Wakka.

Since that night by the spring they had been acting differently towards each other. There no longer existed awkwardness between them. In one of the few moments they found to be alone, they had discussed whether or not they should tell anyone. They both decided against it, at least for now. Yuna had said she wanted to keep it just for them, before other people knew. Tidus agreed readily to this, he didn't need Wakka trying to play the older brother, he already had one. Now that Yuna knew how he felt about her, there was a problem that presented itself. What was he going to do when he had to go away? He didn't want to end whatever this was, and he especially didn't want to hurt her. But he found himself torn... if he left without ever telling her, it would hurt her, but if he did tell her, he was sure that she would be hurt too. It was all so confusing.

They all sat talking to each other, cracking jokes, and making conversation until it got pretty late.

"I think I'm going to head to bed," said Yuna standing up, "Goodnight everyone!"

Tidus smiled at her, "Goodnight."

Rikku decided to go with her, and soon almost everyone was getting ready to call it a day. Tidus was just standing up when Wakka walked up to him. "I think we need to talk, ya?"

Tidus knew exactly what Wakka wanted to talk to him about, "Alright."

"Let's take a walk." Wakka suggested.

Once they had cleared the campsite, Wakka started speaking, "I think you know what this is about, ya?"

"I could come up with a few good guesses." Tidus replied.

"I think you and Yuna have been gettin' a little too close. It's irresponsible for you to act like you are. If Shuyin were here..."

"But Shu isn't here," Tidus quipped, "And you're not my brother. What I do, and with who is my affair Wakka. I know you are just trying to protect me but I don't need it. I'm not some little kid."

Wakka crossed his arms and frowned, "They why you actin' like one? You can't think you and Yuna could really have a relationship, you're from Zanarkand for Yevon's sake... and she's from Bevelle! It just doesn't work like that, ya."

"Shhh" Tidus shushed Wakka, "Not so loud Wakka, what the hell are you thinking?"

"So what, you plannin' on not tellin' her?" he asked, "I'm sorry Tidus, but when we leave, what are you gonna say to her? Where are you gonna tell her your goin'?"

Tidus just glared at Wakka, "Don't you think I want to tell her. I want to, but I can't. What would she think of me Wakka? I'd just be some monster from Zanarkand, her enemy!" Tidus' started taking out his frustration and kicked one of the trees. "Yevon," he yelled, "Why is this happening to me!"

Wakka walked up and put a hand on his shoulder, "Tidus man, if you want to be with her... then you have to tell her."

Tidus didn't turn to face Wakka, "I think I need to be alone right now Wakka."

Wakka sighed, "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow, ya." He walked away leaving Tidus alone in his thoughts.

* * *

Yuna had lain awake in bed for awhile, and then she had tried to get Tidus attention again through the wall of his tent. It didn't work so she wondered if he was even in there. Yuna then had decided to go looking for him, she was pretty sure she knew where he was if he wasn't in his tent.

She walked quietly out of the campsite, and in the direction of the spring. When she finally arrived there, she had been right. She could see the back of a blonde-haired man sitting on the bank of the spring.

"Hey there," she said, trying not to startle him.

He turned around, at first a little surprised, but soon a small smile became present on his face, "Oh, hey Yuna."

"Mind if I join you?" she asked motioning to his side.

He nodded that he didn't mind, and she sat down beside him. She felt more comfortable with him since their kiss, but the still felt a little silly around him. They hadn't kissed since but, the first one was still fresh enough in her mind. She glanced over at him. He seemed a little uneasy but she wasn't sure about what. "Is everything alright Ti?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said slowly, "Just random thoughts have been popping up in my head."

"Troubling thoughts?"

"Not really," he said looking down, "Just... thoughts."

"Oh," she said, not really knowing what to say.

Something was bothering him, but he didn't really seem like he wanted to say anything about it yet. Yuna inched closer to him and slipped her hand into his.

He turned to her and smiled, "So..." he said, "You having trouble sleeping?"

"I've always had trouble sleeping," she said, "But also I wanted to come find you."

He smiled, "Well you found me."

She smiled back. _Yes I did._ Yuna laid her head on his shoulder.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked him, she wanted to know more about him, maybe he would tell her the truth of who he was. She could feel him flinch a little at the question, probably not prepared for a personal one.

"Uhh yeah," he said, "I have a brother, and he has a fiancé, and we're all really close... I guess you could say that she was like my sister."

"That's nice," Yuna said thoughtfully.

"What about you?"

"Me? Nope... I'm an only child. My mother was too sick to have any other children; she died when I was still young."

"Oh really?" he asked, "I know how you feel..." he voice took on a sad quality, "My mom died twelve years ago in a lift accident."

Yuna lifted her head up to look at him, squeezing his hand, "My mom also passed to the Farplane twelve years ago, but she died of a disease. Nobody really knew what it was... she just kept getting weaker and weaker until finally her body just gave up."

Tidus was looking back at her, "I'm sorry Yuna."

She gave him a sad smile, "It's alright, I... I just wished I had gotten the chance to know her better." Yuna laid her head on his shoulder again.

Tidus wrapped am arm around her, and they sat like that for a few minutes in silence before Tidus said, "I'm glad I met you Yuna."

She smiled, closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of his arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad I met you too."

Inwardly Tidus was cursing; at this moment he wanted nothing more then to just tell her everything, but he just didn't have the strength to do it, and he hated himself for it. _Why don't you just tell her, if she really likes you then she can't hate you for something that you can't help_?

Yuna worried too about telling Tidus. _I have to do it, _she thought, _just not right now._ She decided that she would tell him tomorrow. He seemed so sweet and honest, she knew he would still accept her... and maybe it would prompt the confession of a secret of his own.

"Ti?" she asked.

"Yes Yuna?"

"Will you go with me to the Calm Lands tomorrow," she said, and then added more shyly, "You know... just us?"

He smiled, "Sure... but what are we going to tell the others."

She sighed, "I don't care, but let's leave early, before they get up so no one can complain."

"Alright," he said. "Let's get some sleep so we can get up as early as you want."

"Okay," she turned her head towards him and leaned in closer. He closed the gap, and their lips met. They shared their second kiss before leaving to get some rest at the camp.

* * *

They woke up around five in the morning to avoid waking anyone up. They caught one of the few lift's to the small town situated in the middle of the calm lands. Yuna had said they had some nice little shops there that she wanted to look at. They hadn't got a chance to before because of all the Choccobo riding. The town was more or less a small village, the marketplace taking up the most of its space.

Yuna and Tidus walked around, hand-in-hand; looking at all the little trinkets the shops had to offer. Yuna stopped in front of one shop, it looked very old, and there was an elderly lady sitting on a chair in the back, weaving together a bracelet. Most of the things set out to sell looked as if they were home-made. Yuna picked up one of the woven bracelets and turned it over in her hand, glancing at all the intricate details.

"It's really pretty," she said to him still glancing down at it.

"Yeah, it is," he said back to her. Tidus got the attention of the lady who was sitting, "Excuse me Ms.?"

"Yes young man, what can I do for you?" she said, slowly getting up and waddling over to him and Yuna.

Tidus pointed to the bracelet in Yuna's hand, "How much is the bracelet?" he asked her.

"Ti... you don't have to..." Yuna cut in.

He turned to her and flashed a winning smile, "Your right I don't have to... but I want to."

She blushed, and the elderly lady smiled and said, "For the couple, 50 gil."

Tidus handed her the money and took the bracelet out of Yuna's hand. "Allow me," he said in a mock-gentlemen's voice and then grinned at her. He undid the bracelet and curled it around her slender wrist.

Yuna smiled and watched him put the bracelet on her wrist. It was made with a brown hemp-like material, and had small blue and green beads imbedded in it. When she looked up again he was looking at her, but still holding her wrist. She smiled back at him but felt a small pang in her stomach, she had planned to tell him today. She wasn't sure she was strong enough, to be able to handle what would happen if his response was not favorable. She would have to do it soon, before she lost her nerve all together.

"Ti... there is something that I need to talk to you about." She said, biting her lip.

He nodded, "You can tell me anything Yuna."

_Oh Yevon, _she though, _please don't make this harder._ "There's something that you need to know about..."

Yuna was instantly cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she instinctively ripped her wrist away from Tidus' and turned around. What she saw was something that made her want to faint. Then hand belonged to a tall man with a blonde mohawk, a pair of goggles, and tattoos painted all over his chest.

"Yuna! Ouin vydran ryc paah muugehk vun oui." He said disapprovingly.

"I know," she said matter-of-factly.

"Oui yna kuehk du lusa rusa. Fa fana untanat du pnehk oui." He said a little hint of anger in his voice.

Yuna's eyes narrowed, "No brother, I'm not going anywhere, and you can relay that to your boss."

The man with the mohawk crossed his arms over his chest and said, "E's cunno Yuna, pid e druikrd dryd sekrd pa ouin yhcfan." He then motioned to the two guard-like men behind him.

"Uhh.. Yuna, who are these guys? What are they saying? What's going on?"

It was only then Yuna remembered that Tidus was behind her, she turn to say something to him, but all she got out in time was a yell as the two guards literally ripped her from the ground into their arms.

"Yuna! Hey get away from her!" Tidus yelled running forward to try and help her escape from their grasps. He grabbed her hand and tried to get them away from her but was violently pushed back onto the ground.

"Ti" she screamed, "I'm sorry"

He couldn't see her but he could hear the sobs in her voice to know she was crying. What the hell was going on? Who were these people? The man with the mohawk stood over him, and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Yuna," the man said, "Fru ec drec dnycr?"

Looking past him, Tidus could see Yuna's eyes widen, "No... No please... leave him out of this. None of this has anything to do with him, Please Brother." She pleaded with the man.

He turned back from Yuna to stare at Tidus, his face visibly furious. It all happened so fast that the last things Tidus remembered were the feeling of the fist colliding with his face, Yuna's terrifying scream, and the deep blackness that engulfed him.

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS**

(1) Yuna! Your father has been looking for you

(2) You are going to come home. We were ordered to bring you.

(3) I'm sorry Yuna, but I thought that might be your answer.

(4) Who is this trash!


	8. Thieves and Princes

_Author's Note: Well... Yay! I'm finished the rough copies of the essays I had to write so now I can put some time in towards SoOF! It was fun writing this (I think I must have been happy to write anything that wasn't in essay format!) I don't know when I will be able to update after this chapter, I guess it's whenever I have spare time... I'm leaving on Tuesday for my boyfriends, and we are going to go see Star Wars on the 19th :O (jumps up and down with excitement) So with that and all the stupid school work that I have (I think my teachers secretly are plotting to kill me) I just can't say when it will be updated. Sorry guys! But don't worry the MINUTE I have some free time, I'll be writing this story! This chapter will prove itself to be interesting, so I hope you enjoy it lol._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X/X-2 or Romeo & Juliet.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight: Thieves and Princes**

For what seemed like an eternity all he could see was darkness, and all he could feel was a throbbing pain in his head. He wasn't really sure where he was, he could have been a number of different places, and not many of them were appealing to him. He wasn't even sure why he was in this much pain, but he was sure that whatever it was hadn't been an over-all pleasant experience.

Slowly as he opened his eyes to mere slits, the blurs started to take the shape of recognizable objects. He could see a table, the outlines of a window. He was sitting on something soft.

"I think he's wakin' up!" said a familiar voice.

"Yeah... I think so," said another.

"I wish he would hurry up," a feminine voice whined, "I'm worried. We still don't know where she is!"

He opened his eyes at the words. _Who is 'she', _he thought for a moment. Where the hell was he, who were these people? It was just then that it all came back to him, hitting him like a blitzball to the head. _Oh Yevon... Yuna._

"Ti," said the voice of Rikku, "What happened?"

He cranked his neck over to the direction with the voice, "Where am I? Where's Yuna?" He saw Rikku, Chappu, and Gippal standing near him.

Rikku's face twisted with irritation, "We're at Gippal's, but what happened! We found you lying in the middle of the village in the Calm Lands. Where did Yunie go! What have you done with her?" Her hands were gesturing and shaking up and down with impatience, her voice rising in volume with every word.

"Rikku," said Gippal placing a hand on her shoulder, "Chill out it's obvious he's a little confused."

"Hey Ti..." said Chappu coming around and sitting beside him, "Do you remember anything that happened? All we know is that you and Yuna were gone when we got up this morning. We weren't worried at first but then... it started to get dark out and... when we came looking for you two, all we found was you lying in the middle of the village... out cold, with a black eye and no Yuna!"

Tidus sighed, it had all come back to him but he had a feeling that Rikku was going to attack him for losing her cousin to that freak with the mohawk. "Well... uhhh..." he stumbled.

Rikku ran up and grabbed Tidus' shirt shaking him, "Tell us damnit!"

Tidus looked straight into Rikku's face, sighed and related the whole event. Everything from when they left in the morning, to when that jerk's fist connected with his face. Rikku's expression made him feel a little uneasy. She was staring down at the ground, not looking as worried as he thought she should have. He looked around, Chappu looked horrified but Gippal's back was too him, and his head was bent down.

"What's going on guys?" Tidus asked. He got no response. They knew something... and they weren't telling him. "Gippal, Rikku... what's this all about? You guys know something don't you! Who was he? Where's Yuna."

Rikku bit her lip visibly, but made no comment. This time it was Tidus' turn to grab her arms and start shaking her, "Tell me Rikku! Who was that guy?"

"He is my brother." Rikku said finally after a moment.

Tidus was in complete shock, "What?"

Rikku drew in her breath and let it out slowly, she raised her head to level with his. "That man, the one who hit you... he's my brother. I... I know where they took her but... Yuna didn't want me to tell you this, okay? But you deserve to know, especially after this."

His eyes darkened... "Yuna didn't want me to know what..." he said dangerously.

"Rikku..." Gippal warned.

"I have to Gippal... Yunie... she'd understand." Rikku turned her head back to Tidus; his hands were still clenched onto her arms. "There's something you need to know... about Yunie. She's not who you think she is."

"What do you mean..." he said slowly. What was she talking about?

"Yunie she's... she's the daughter of Lord Braska. The leader of Bevelle... she didn't want you to know... she wanted to be treated normal I guess."

As soon as the words had left Rikku's mouth Tidus' eyes had gone wide. _Yuna. Yuna is Braska's daughter._ He couldn't believe this, it wasn't true. He didn't believe it. Why would Rikku lie to him though? _Oh Yevon... _he thought, _why are you doing this to me._ He could feel small tears burning in the corners of his eyes. This new and terrible information would make it utterly impossible for them to be together. Why hadn't Yuna trusted him? She didn't know he was from Zanarkand, why didn't she tell him. _Was I the only one... who didn't know, _he thought. He was starting to get angry. He tried to hold himself back but he started taking out his frustration on Rikku. He still had his hands on her shoulders and he began shaking her, "Tell me why!" he shouted, "Why were you hiding it! Why didn't I know?"

"Hey Ti... take it easy man," said Gippal starting to move towards Rikku.

Tidus let go of her and stood up, ignoring the pain that it caused in his head. He walked towards the door, his hands rolled into fists at his side. Gippal stepped in front of the door, blocking his way out. "Ti... I think you got to calm down. Where are you goin'?"

Tidus just glared at him "Get the hell out of my way."

Gippal looked to Chappu who nodded for Gippal to let him go, it was obvious Tidus needed some time to think things over, that was the only way that he was going to calm down. "Wakka went to get tickets for us to go home early tomorrow morning, and for you to go back to z... uhh... so just come back after awhile okay?"

Tidus didn't say anything and walked out the door of Gippal's house into the streets of Bevelle. He just needed to walk. To think and to understand what the hell was really going on.

* * *

From the beginning of the conversation Yuna had tears in her eyes; they had been there ever since Brother had knocked Tidus in the face. Now with her father standing in front of her yelling at her about running away she couldn't stop.

"That was completely irresponsible Yuna, do you have any idea what could have happened to you, or what you put me through running away like that!" Braska yelled, placing a hand over his forehead.

"I..." Yuna began, but was interrupted.

"I'm not finished Yuna!" He yelled.

They were in his office; he was sitting across from her in his desk. To his right was Auron, and to his left was Kinoc. She wished that neither of them were there, but it seemed they operated as a single unit. At least she liked Auron, not as much could be said for Kinoc. She had been immediately dragged into the room by Brother when they had got back home. She had managed to convince him to leave Tidus in the calm lands... she didn't know what would happen to him but anything was better than being in Bevelle, that presented a whole new danger for him. Internally she kicked herself, he was probably so confused wherever he was, and she had been just about to tell him too! All of a sudden a fist came smashing down on the desk in front of her and this jolted her out of her thoughts, "Damnit Yuna you are going to listen to me."

Her eyes went wide staring at her angry father waiting for him to continue. "What got into your pretty little head to run away? I have always treated you well, and with love. You have no idea the grief you have caused me and others. I dare say Lulu was worried sick over you! Now answer for yourself!"

"Father..." she started, and then stopped herself, trying to calm down. She was still a little jittery from being carried away by Brother. "Father, maybe you have always treated me well, maybe all your actions have been guided by love... but it doesn't make those actions right."

"What are you talking about Yuna?"

She stared back at him and lowered her head, "This marriage you are so intent on having take place, you may consider it an act of love, but I don't. To me it is an act of slavery. I don't love Seymour and I can guarantee you that I never will. So you enforcing this marriage is as if you are selling me to him, because I can't even begin to describe how unwilling a participant I am."

"Is that so?" a slithery voice said from behind her. She immediately whipped around in her seat and stood to see the form of a tall blue haired man staring at her with a quizzical expression on his face, "Such a shame Milady Yuna that you feel that way."

Yuna felt her hands ball up into fists, "What is he doing here father."

"Lord Seymour wanted to make sure that you were alright," Braska said matter-of-factly, obviously not fazed by anything Yuna had just been saying, "He was worried how you would fare on your own."

Seymour moved towards her and bowed, "It is my greatest pleasure to see that you are unharmed _my lady._"

Yuna felt a knot twist in her stomach, something about the way he called her 'my lady' made it sound less like an honorary title, and more like a possession. She turned back to her father, still standing. "Did you hear anything I said?"

"Of course my dear and you should know that your happiness is what I desire most in life. That is why I am speeding up your wedding to Seymour. I know of no other person who could take care of you both emotionally and financially as well as he could."

Had Yuna's mouth not been attached to the rest of her face, it would have fallen off. Her father had not listened to a single word she had said. "Hurry up the wedding... what? Why!" she managed to spit out.

It was Seymour who answered her, "Do not be angry at your father my lady, it was my request that the wedding plans be sped up, once you get used to the idea, I am sure that we will grow to love each other, as I have the utmost adoration and respect for you."

"If you respected me, you would respectively accept my decline of your marriage proposal!" she yelled.

"Alas, I'm sorry to say it is not you who chooses to say yes or no, but your father acts in your best interest in that regard. I promise I will take care of you, my beautiful bride."

Yuna was fuming, she could think of nothing to retaliate with. She resolved in her mind that the battle was lost... but this war was far from over.

Braska stepped in between them, and turned to Seymour, "The wedding is set for 6 months. I entrust my only daughter to you Lord Seymour, I know you will treat her well."

This almost send Yuna over the edge, they were talking about her as if she wasn't even there! "Father, I think I need to be excused to my room." She said, trying desperately to find a way out.

Braska looked at her and nodded and then shifted his gaze towards Auron. "Sir Auron will escort you back. And young lady..." his voice became dangerously low, "I will have no more of this 'running away' business, is that clear?"

Yuna made no sound; she just hung her head in acknowledgement. She opened the door to his office and waited for Auron to follow. Once they were out of ear shot of her father Auron spoke, "He really is doing this to try and make your future secure Yuna."

"I don't care," she said still fuming with anger, "I never wanted this. I don't understand why this has to happen now"

Auron's eyes were concealed under his usual sunglasses when he spoke, "Nevertheless, your father has his reasons for the timing."

They had reached her room, "What do you mean Auron?"

He didn't respond except to say, "I bid you goodnight Lady Yuna. Rest well." At that he turned and walked away. Yuna stood and watched him leave for a moment before turning to go into her room.

* * *

The light was starting to fade from the sky, and one by one the lights of homes and shops turned on. Tidus was fairly sure that he was lost but at the moment he couldn't care less. At first he's been shocked, and then that had transitioned into anger. But when he found himself thinking through the situation, he couldn't help but feel guilt. He couldn't be angry at Yuna if he himself had done the exact same thing. He had lied, or rather withheld important information about himself. He wished he hadn't overreacted to Rikku and Gippal... but most of all he just wanted to see Yuna again. It felt as if he had lost the only chance he ever had with her, if only they could have talked more, maybe he would know where to find her. It was too dangerous to go to the Palace, but it wasn't like he knew where that was anyway.

He saw a bench on the sidewalk and decided to lay down it. As he lay there looking up at the stars, his head was full of Yuna, and all the things he wished he'd said.

"I want to meet again..." he said to the stars, "... meet again and start over."

A single tear fell from his left eye.

* * *

Yuna stood on her balcony staring out at the night. She was thinking about Tidus, and had the strange feeling that he was thinking about her... wherever he was. She hoped he was safe, and that the others had found him. Her stomach twisted, wondering if Rikku or Gippal had told him the truth... she hoped his thoughts towards her weren't angry, or bitter.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered to him across the distance.

"Did you say something Yuna?" asked Lulu stepping out onto the balcony with her.

Yuna didn't turn but she said to her friend, "Lulu... do you think it would be alright if I go see Rikku for a few minutes, if I promise to come back?"

"I don't know Yuna; I could get in big trouble if I let you leave."

Yuna hung her head, "Please Lulu... I need to let them know I'm okay. I promise I'll return tonight."

"Alright," Lulu said, "but I'm holding you to that promise."

Yuna nodded and turned to walk off the balcony, "Thank you Lulu."

"Go do what you need to." She said.

Yuna nodded again and left grabbing a hooded coat on her way out.

* * *

"I'm goin' to go talk to him, ya?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Wakka, he's been in that room ever since he got back. I don't think that he wants to be bothered," said Gippal placing a hand on Wakka's shoulder.

"But Gippal, someone needs to talk to him," said Chappu, "I have never seen him like this!"

"Maybe he does need to talk... but I don't think it should be any of us."

"I think there is only one person that he wants to talk to... and that's Yunie," said Rikku who was flopped down on the couch. Tidus had come home two hours ago and had proceeded to shut himself out on the balcony. He wouldn't answer anyone except to tell them to go away. Everybody was pretty well out of ideas as to what to do. Then the doorbell chimed.

"I'll get it," said Gippal walking through the kitchen to the front door. Rikku got up and followed him out. When he opened the door a hooded figure stepped inside.

Rikku gasped as the figure removed her hood, "Yunie!"

"Yuna!" said Gippal astonished.

"Yunie, what are you doing here?"

"Are they still here," Yuna asked.

Gippal and Rikku looked at each other for a moment, and then they looked back at Yuna. It was Rikku who spoke, "Yeah, they are still here... they have to leave tomorrow morning early."

Yuna nodded her head, and walked passed them into the room containing Wakka and Chappu. She expected to see Tidus there too but he wasn't. She looked all around the room.

"He's on the balcony," said Chappu gaining him a glare from Wakka. "I think he's been waiting for you."

"Thanks Chappu" she said and headed towards the hallway and down to the door that opened to the balcony. She knocked on the door and said, "Hello? It's me Yuna."

She heard the lock on the balcony unlatch and she opened the door. Tidus was standing bent over the railing, he was looking at her with an odd expression on his face, he didn't look angry, but he didn't look sad either. He also had one nasty black eye. She reached out her hand and touched just above it. "That looks like it hurts." She said to break the ice a little.

"It looks worse than it is." he said.

She let her hand drop, something was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

He turned his face away from her to look at the skyline again. "Yuna... they..." he started, "They told me. Everything."

She sighed lowering her head, it was as she thought. "Everything?" she asked, just to make sure.

He turned to stare directly into her eyes and simply nodded.

She felt as if an arrow had pierced through her. "Well... so then, you know. Are you angry?" she asked, she hoped that he wasn't.

"No" he said to her relief, "I was... at first. But then I realized that I couldn't be angry. There's something you don't know about me either Yuna."

At last, he was going to tell her. She waited for him to continue. He turned away from her before he started speaking again, "I... well you see... I'm not what you think I am Yuna."

Yuna could tell this was hard for him to say so she decided to intervene. "I know Tidus." She said.

"No but you don't, you..." Tidus turned his head so fast she thought it was going to fall off, "What did you say?" he asked wide eyed.

She stared into his eyes, "I said: I know Tidus."

"But my name..." he said, "How do you... When?"

"I've known since almost the beginning." She admitted.

"You never said anything," he said, still astounded, "You knew, and you let me kiss you. Why?"

"Because I didn't care what you are," she said, "And I still don't." Yuna moved towards him slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, clinging on to him. "Do you want to know why?" she asked.

"Yes," he whispered, bringing his arms to encircle her, he hadn't expected it to go like this... but he wasn't about to complain.

"Because I already know who you are, beyond titles, and countries, beyond boarders, and differences." She said, he felt a wet spot form on his shirt where her head was resting, she must be crying. "You're the boy who stole my heart away."

Tidus couldn't hold himself back any longer he took his hand and lifted up her head, bringing his down to meet it. Their lips touched and emotions collided. He moved his hand to once again pull her in closer to him, never separating their kiss.

Yuna closed her eyes, shutting out the tears that kept falling. He was kissing her and it was the best feeling she could have ever described. When at last they broke for a breath, Tidus stepped back from her for a moment, "Yuna, there are some things that I need to say..."

She looked up at him, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her coat. Tidus ran a hand through her hair, and stared down at her. "Ever since I met you, I have felt consumed by a feeling that has been burrowing itself in my soul. I can barely think straight when I'm around you, but I never want us to be apart. Knowing who your father is doesn't change what my feelings are towards you, because you're still the same girl I was standing here with the first night we met. I have to leave tomorrow morning, but I also have to know that I will see you again... will I?"

"Yes, you will."

"When? Where?"

"The Macalania Spring... a week from tomorrow, at four o'clock, if you come, I'll be waiting."

"I'll be there," he said, pulling her close to him in an embrace, "I promise."

She hung tightly to his body, her arms wrapped around his waist, and his around her shoulders. She would be there waiting for him, no matter what or whotried to stop her, she would overcome it, for him.

A thought popped into her head, that she dare not say aloud, but she screamed it inside of her heart, _I think I love you._


	9. Homecoming

_Author's Note: Hey I'm **really** sorry about how late this has been! My life just took on the aspects of a rollercoaster for awhile. But things are settling out now and I can actually think about things like Fan Fiction lol. It is hot as hell here in Canada today so my thinking may be a little distorted by the heat, I hope you can't tell. I'm sitting here on this hot afternoon, drinkin' a Rickards, and finishing up this chapter. Enjoy guys! (Any problems I apologize for)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X, X-2, or Romeo + Juliet.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Homecoming**

"He'll be here soon enough love."

"The lift-train is twenty minutes late. What could be holding it up so much? You know what; I bet that he had something to do with it."

"Oh Shuyin don't be so paranoid, and please stop pacing. You're making me dizzy."

"He better not have gotten himself into any trouble, or so help me..." Shuyin said, shaking his fist in the air.

Lenne stood up from the bench she was waiting on and walked over to Shuyin. She put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. "He'll be fine; it wasn't like he was gone for a very long time. He couldn't possibly get into that much trouble."

Shuyin raised an eyebrow as he faced his fiancé, "You do know who we are talking about right? Tidus, my brother. You know, Tidus the terror of Zanarkand."

Lenne chuckled, "You know you're the only one who calls him that right? Anyway, I have faith in him. Everyone eventually grows up and matures, and I think that Tidus is coming into his own."

Shuyin just smiled at her, "You know what I love about you?" he asked, pulling her into an embrace.

"Do tell," Lenne responded and rested her head against him.

"How blindly optimistic you are..." Just as his comment ended Shuyin felt a fist hitting his stomach, "Hey!" he laughed, "That hurt!"

Lenne had pulled back and was looking at him with a grin on her face, "I think it should be changed. You're the real terror of Zanarkand."

Shuyin laughed and pulled her into another embrace, "I'll take it under consideration."

Before Lenne could retort his statement they heard a voice coming from beside them say, "Oh, excuse me. Am I interrupting something here?"

They both turned their heads to see Tidus grinning, while over-dramatically averting his eyes. Shuyin and Lenne stepped apart and laughed.

"I didn't even notice your train got back."

Tidus smiled at his brother, "I don't blame you. You two were off in la-la land."

Lenne laughed at him, "Welcome ba... Oh Yevon," she stopped noticing something on his face. "Tidus! You're hurt! What happened?" She reached up and carefully touched around his black eye.

"Huh? Oh! Ow! Hey that hurts Lenne!"

Shuyin stepped closer to examine the eye before stepping back and sharing a glance with Lenne. He turned back to his brother, all traces of a previously good mood vanished. "What happened bro? Who hit you?" Shuyin asked, then said with more intensity, "and why?"

"Hey guys! Lenne, Shu, calm down! I was uhh... playing Blitzball and I just happened to try and catch the ball with my face."

His brother didn't look overly convinced but he didn't press the matter any further, at least for now.

Tidus quickly took that advantage to change the subject, "So you two are my glorious welcome home party?"

"What? We're not enough?" Lenne asked in a mockingly hurt tone.

Tidus smiled, "No, small is good." His eyes started to focus on something not there and his smile became sadder. "I don't really feel like being around a lot of people right now."

"Is everything alright?" Lenne asked, as Shu gave him a quizzical look, it wasn't like him to be solitary.

Tidus turned to Shuyin, "I think I just need some time to rest. In fact, I think that's where I'll head to right now, if you two don't mind."

Lenne shook her head, "No, go get some sleep. I'll see what I can get for that eye of yours. We'll see you later then."

"Thanks Lenne." Tidus said, and then turned to leave. Without turning around he said, "Shu..."

"Yeah Ti?"

"Is Dad at the palace?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright, well hopefully I can get to my room without running into him."

Tidus started walking away, and as soon as he was out of ear-shot Shuyin turned to his fiancé. "Is it just me or... does he seem a little..." he waved his hand around in a flip-flop gesture, "...odd."

Lenne nodded, "Your right, he definitely does seem... different somehow."

"I hope he's just tired," Shuyin said taking Lenne's hand in his, and starting off in the direction of Zanarkand Palace.

"I'm sure that's all it is," Lenne agreed following him.

* * *

Although he was glad to be reunited with his brother, and Lenne, Tidus was secretly glad to be finally alone. He had managed to avoid any contact with his father, and so the night seemed like it was going to be alright.

He through his bag of clothes in the corner, he would deal with it later. He sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. There were so many things circling around in his mind, so many thoughts and emotions that would have been foreign to him the last time he had been in this room. The thoughts were complex and confusing but they all traced a line back to one thing: Yuna. Oh Yevon he missed her so much, and they had only parted last night. He wished she could have been there to see him off on the lift-train in the morning, but she had had to leave the night before, her father would get suspicious she said. He understood, and after a few hours together that night, she had left.

Tidus didn't think he had ever met anyone who was as beautiful as she was. Sure he'd met beautiful girls, but their beauty faded eventually. Yuna inside and out was the most amazing person he had ever met.

"Oh no," he said to himself, "I'm turning into a sap." He then laughed remembering a time when he was fourteen and told Shuyin that if he ever became a lovey-dovey loser to punch him in the face. He decided it was probably good Shu didn't know about him and Yuna (beside the obvious reasons), because his face had been through enough abuse lately.

Tidus turned and stretched out on his bed, tomorrow would be another day and he was sure that he was going to need rest for whatever lay ahead of him. He reached out and flipped off the light, sending his room into the dark, welcoming sleep to attend his restless mind.

* * *

Yuna sat at her desk in her room. She had been sitting there for an hour and a half. A paper and pen were set neatly in front of her, and she was staring blankly at them. She was trying to think of something to write in her personal journal but nothing was coming to mind. She hadn't written since before the ball, she could still see her last entry:

Dear Journal,

I can't believe it, the party is tonight. What am I going to do? I was supposed to meet someone by now, but I have no one. I'm at my father's mercy. If mom were still here... I wouldn't be being forced into this. Sometimes I wish I could just run away.

I have to get ready soon... good luck, and may Yevon be with me.

Yuna

So much had happened since then; she didn't know how to sum it up. She didn't even know if it was safe or not to be writing anything down. Yuna smiled to herself, if she could tell her past self what would happen, she probably wouldn't believe her. Yuna wasn't even sure she believed it herself, maybe it wasn't real, and maybe Tidus was just some wonderful dream she would have to wake up from. She hoped not, and her heart told her he was real. In one week she would see him again. At the thought her heart took a leap in her chest. No one was able to make it do acrobatics the way that he could. She could feel her cheeks redden as she thought of him. She really needed to get a grip on herself. It wasn't smart to just fall head over heels for anybody. But therein lied the problem, he wasn't just anybody. He was a sweet, gorgeous, kind, funny, amazing individual... and he didn't care about who she was supposed to be.

She stood up walking away from the table with the pen and paper. Maybe some things were best kept in her heart, at least for now.

Yuna walked over to her open balcony, staring out at the city lights. Maybe one day she would go with him to see Zanarkand. She rested her head on the door frame, the cool breeze blowing through her hair. She had started to leave it down more often lately, she liked the feel of the wind, and it felt more relaxed.

The wind drifted thoughts of Tidus into her head, and she wondered if he was thinking about her.

* * *

Tidus had gotten almost until two o'clock the next day, without seeing or running into his father. Unfortunately for him, this particular bliss couldn't last indefinitely.

"Hey Kid! Where've you been?"

Tidus winced; he had been walking down the hallway on his way to see what Shu was up to. He turned around slowly to face his father. "I just got back last night." He said emotionlessly.

Jecht waved his hands in the air and then rested them on either side of his hips. "No hello for your old man." He asked.

Tidus rolled his eyes, "Is there anything particularly that you want, or can I go now?"

Jecht narrowed his eyes, "What I wanted to do was say hello to my son."

Tidus narrowed his in return, "Well I haven't seen Shuyin around so why don't you go look for him." He then turned and started to walk away.

Jecht raised his voice, "Whether you like it or not you're still my son, and I am your father. That position deserves some respect!"

Tidus didn't turn around but he stopped for a moment, "Your right, a father does deserve respect... I'll log that one away for whenever you start acting like one." After that he was gone, leaving Jecht alone scowling in the hallway.

* * *

"Is he coming?"

"Shhh... yes, I think I can see him now..."

"Yeah he's coming around the corner."

"Shhh... everyone get into your places!"

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..."

* * *

Tidus was highly irritated now, he had wanted to avoid Jecht, but he couldn't. Why couldn't the old man leave him alone? It was all nice and good to try and get buddy-buddy with him but, he could have started a hell of a lot earlier... you know, when he was a little kid trying desperately to get his father's attention. He sighed; there wasn't anything he could change about it now.

He turned the corner, keeping an eye out for his brother. He hadn't seen him all morning, and that was strange. Lenne had healed his eye for him when he got up but he hadn't seen her since either. Something was off; usually Shuyin and Lenne were schmoozing about the palace. He looked to his right and the light in the dining room was on. Maybe they were eating in there.

Tidus walked towards it and turned the knob. Opening it he nearly had a heart attack.

"SURPRISE!" shouted an entire room full of people. Shuyin and Lenne were standing at the front with wide grins on their faces.

"Holy Yevon!" Tidus laughed grabbing his chest, "You guys almost killed me!"

"Welcome to your 'Welcome Back' party bro!" said Shu smiling.

Lenne walked up and gave him a hug, "We needed some way to cheer you up!"

Tidus hugged her back, "Thanks guys!"

A tall man with glasses approached the three of them. He had a little bit of a limp, and a half-clothed blonde girl hanging off of his arm. "It's nice to see you back Tidus." He said with a smile and extended a hand to shake.

Tidus accepted the hand, "Thanks Nooj, It's nice to be back." Tidus turned to the blonde with Nooj, "How's it going Leblanc?"

"Oh it's going wonderful love! Isn't that right Noojie-Woojie!" the blonde said with a smile, petting Nooj's arm seductively.

Nooj just smiled pleasingly at the girl and nodded. Tidus had to smirk. Nooj was Shuyin's best friend. They had all known each other since childhood. Leblanc was Nooj's latest arm decoration. Tidus didn't mind her in small doses but Lenne was absolutely livid anytime that Leblanc was around. Lenne claimed that she was a disgrace to all women and that Nooj could do better. Almost as soon as Leblanc came up, Lenne had gone off to get some punch.

After talking to Nooj and Shuyin for awhile Tidus started to make his rounds around the party. He talked for a little while with Gatta and Luzzu. The two best friends had got new dates just for the occasion. They were pretty, and had more substance then Leblanc. The red head was with Luzzu, her name was Lucil, and the darker haired girl with Gatta was named Elma. He chatted it up with them until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"How rude! You don't even come and say hello to me. I'm not sure whether to ignore you, or simply kick your ass from here to Mt. Gagazet."

Tidus grinned and turned around to face, silver hair, and piercing red eyes. "Paine!" he exclaimed and then trapped the girl in a bear hug! Paine and Tidus had been friends since they were young as well, and they had gotten into trouble together more times then he could count. She always had good advice, along with a tough personality.

"Tidus! Let go of me!" she laughed pushing him off of her. "How was your trip?" she asked once she had collected herself again.

Tidus gave her the slightly edited version of his trip, but he left Yuna in... well partially. He always talked to Paine about things, and he wanted to hear what she thought of Yuna.

Paine was giving him a worried look, "I don't know Tidus," she said, "You tend to fall pretty blindly in and out of love... how do you know it's not the same this time?"

"I can't explain it Paine... and in a way, that's what makes it different! Someday you'll meet her."

"I better!" Paine said with a smirk, "At the very least to prove she isn't the product of some crazy drug Chappu made you take!"

Tidus laughed, "No she's real!" There was a silence as they both glanced around the party. After a moment Tidus spoke up again, "So... how's things with..."

Before he could finish his sentence Paine interrupted him, "How do you think things are" she snapped. There was another moment of silence before Paine sighed and apologized, "Sorry Tidus, it just kills me... to see him there with that airhead!"

"I'm sure it's just a phase..." he offered.

"I wish it was," she said sadly, "But even if it wasn't it's not like he'd notice me, or think of me like that."

Tidus gave her a sympathetic look, "You've felt this way for a long time... don't you think it's time that you moved on?"

Paine smiled sadly, staring at the subject of their conversation, "I've tried. It pisses me off to see him with other girls like that but, it's not like I've known him any other way. You remember, he was always the little ladies man." Paine glanced down at the floor.

"Have you ever considered telling him how you felt?"

"It sounds a lot easier than it is. I'm not like you; I can't just walk up to someone and declare my everlasting love for them."

"Hey that hurts! I'm not like that anymore..." Tidus smiled, his thoughts drifting to a certain far away city.

Paine looked over at him and laughed, "I think I do need to meet this girl. I'll ask her where she buried the real Tidus."

"Maybe Noojie-Wooj--"

"Finish that sentence and I _will_ kick your ass to the other side of Mt. Gagazet!"

* * *

After the party Tidus returned to his room, it had been fun; it was good to see everyone again. He knew that Yuna would like them all. A small sadness washed over him, if she ever really got to meet them. He decided that someday he'd bring her to Zanarkand, and then she could love it the way he did. He knew she would.

He laid his head back against his pillow. "Five more days..." he whispered to himself before drifting off into sleep.


	10. Reunion

_Author's Note: Hiatus... such an interesting concept. Well after... years of writers block and bad breakups... I'm ready to write this story again and this time... finish it! I was going through my closet at my new apartment and I found all my old notes and plot/chapter outlines... it made me happy :D Anyways, please PLEASE let me know what you think, and if i should even continue this, if the audience is there for it or not? Anyway... enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing... you should all know this by now lol.**_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Reunion**

Six thirty am.

Around four thirty she had just accepted that she wasn't going to be getting any sleep. Excitement was pulsing through her veins, and she couldn't wait for the day to begin. Yuna smiled, she normally was not a morning person but she couldn't help it now. The day had finally come. The previous five days had been torture. It's funny how as soon as you find someone, you cannot be sure how you ever got along without them. You seemed to have made it through somehow, but nothing could convince you to go back to the way things were.

Yuna wasn't stupid, she knew that what she was feeling was being heavily influenced by infatuation, but it was the possibility of more, the possibility that this is what she had been waiting for. It was that thought that made her heart flutter, that and the memory of his perfect smile.

She sat in front of her mirror and stared back at the reflection. She was all ready to go, which was unfortunate because she still had several hours before she would even have to think of leaving, or rather... sneaking out. There really wasn't a large chance of her getting caught by her father. He very rarely left his bedroom before ten o'clock. After all, he was the most powerful and influential man in the greater Bevelle area.. business could afford to wait for him.

She got tired of staring into her mirror and got up, walking out the large bay doors to her balcony. The sun was starting to creep onto the horizon, with little flecks of golden sunshine that reminded her of the way his hair shone in the sun. She knew that she was smiling like a lunatic, but she couldn't care less, not now. The ridiculous expression was bound to be plastered to her face for the majority of the day.

Time continued to pass, though irritatingly slow. By the time it was right for her to leave, Yuna was ready to jump off the balcony and run the whole way to Macalania. Not wanting to break her neck, she decided against it. She grabbed her bag and slowly and noiselessly turned the knob of her door and began navigating her way out unnoticed in the silent palace.

* * *

Six thirty am.

For what seemed like the hundredth time Tidus glanced over at the clock on the nightstand beside his bed. An hour earlier his eyes had snapped open and had refused to close, he spent the better part of that time trying to count Chocobos. Whoever said that worked was an idiot.

He rubbed his eyes and ran a hand through his messy hair, which for the moment resembled a big fluffy mop. He yawned, finally dragging himself out of the warm comfort of bed. He flattened his hair down to its usual tousled self. After getting dressed he made his way over to the mirror and sighed.

He was excited about seeing Yuna, but he knew that getting out of Zanarkand unnoticed, could potentially be a pain in the ass. Mostly because ever since he got back Shu and Lenne had been watching him, closely. They seemed to want to analyze every single movement, or word he spoke. It was becoming irritating, to say the least. Shu had even gone as far as accusing him of possessing illegal substances. All Tidus could really do at that was laugh, it was ridiculous. Apparently Shuyin didn't find it as amusing and left him with a friendly fist in the jaw, and then stormed off grumbling about his uncontrollable twin brother. He looked in the mirror at the bruise that graced his jawline, where did Shu get off punching him like that. They both knew, if he was going to get into drugs it would have been a long time ago.

They hadn't spoken since then, despite Lenne's best attempts at peacemaking. So Tidus knew that Shuyin was probably stalking him more than he had been before. But hey... stalkers had to rest sometime? He figured if he left really early that Shu would still be asleep. His plan of escape had been coordinated carefully. After all, Yuna was waiting for him. He would not let her down, no matter what. He smiled sheepishly at the thought of her, he could hardly wait to see her, and hold her. That thought alone gave him the courage to walk out his door.

The hallways were quiet, at least he knew he didn't have to worry about Jecht. He was sure that mad hadn't seen anything before the crack of noon in many years. Seeing that his way was clear, Tidus made his exit.

* * *

Macalania Forest, everything about it was the same as it had always been. Yet, at the same time, every single detail had changed, for Yuna at least. The ice encrusted trees, the sparkling water, the sun shining down from between the trees, making the ice sparkle and dance like diamonds. Everything held her precious memories within them. She that regardless of what happened between them, this place, every pebble, every icicle, every drop of water... would remind her of him.

She trailed her hand along the cool bark of the tree she was sitting beside. In her haste to get here, she had ended up overestimating the time to took and arrived with plenty of time to spare. She was sort of glad though. It gave her a chance to calm down her nerves and just take the scenery in.

Despite that everything was covered in ice, she wasn't cold. She sat on the band of the spring and just stared into it. It shone like millions of crushed jewels all mixed up together. She couldn't resist. She took her boots and socks off and slowly slid her feet into the water. It was cool and refreshing. Yuna laid back and looked up past the trees and branches to the clouds that hung in the sky like puffs of cotton candy. This really was her favorite place in all of Spira. While it was true, she had never really been many places, she knew she would never find anywhere as beautiful as this, not in her whole life.

As she waited, the lack of sleep started to drain on her, and she could barely keep her eyes open. She decided it was safe enough, and there was time, so she let herself drift off into a dreamy sleep.

It was the brightness of the day, that peeked through the trees in spots, that woke her up. At first she was groggy and sort of unsure of where she was, but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she remembered. How long had she been asleep? By the sun, it looked like it was getting late in the afternoon. Yuna yawned, she assumed that by now her toes were so pruned that they would be unrecognizable. Her shoulders felt stiff so she stretched out her arms... and they hit something. Yuna immediately tilted her head to see. As she did so, she stared into the ocean blue eyes that met her own.

She jumped up, "Tidus! How long were you there?" she demanded.

He laughed, standing up as well, "Oh... long enough."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" She was so embarrassed.

Tidus smiled warmly at her, "You were so beautiful lying there, I didn't want to disturb you." He stepped closer to her and pulled her into an tight embrace. "I missed you."

Yuna felt her insides melt, and brought her arms around to encircle him, "I missed you too."

They stayed like that for a moment until finally they both pulled back. "Well we're both here now," he said, "It felt like this past week just wouldn't end."

"I know what you mean, sometimes it felt like I was going crazy just waiting for it to come," She laughed.

They took a walk through the forest, admiring the trees and just the atmosphere of being together again. Tidus explained to her about his family thinking that he was acting strange, and about Shu's burst of violence against him. She started to wonder if anyone in her home thought she was acting any different, but then realized... there wasn't anyone to notice.

Tidus stopped walking mid sentence and placed a hand under her chin and lifted her head up to meet his, "Whats wrong Yuna?" he asked looking concerned.

She was silent for a moment, "I was just thinking, that at least they cared enough to worry right? I'm sure its annoying and you wish they would just leave you alone. But it sounds like they are just really trying to show you that they care about you." She gave him a smile.

"Hmm... I guess I never really thought about it that way.."

"You should hold on to your family, I wish so much that I had a brother or a sister. Someone who I could talk to. It's only me and my father, and he is always busy with city business and work." She stared off into the distance, "He thinks he knows me, and knows whats best for me... but the truth is, he doesn't know me at all, and what he really wants is whats best for him."

Tidus wasn't sure exactly what to say, "I'm sorry Yuna..."

She looked up at him, coming out of her daze, "Sorry for what?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stuck his hands in his pockets, and they started walking again. "I don't know, for complaining when you have it so much worse."

Yuna slipped her hand in his pocket and grabbed his hand, she gave him a smile, "No I'm sorry too. In the end, we can all make our situations better, or worse. Now I've found you, so I don't have to worry about having someone to talk to."

He smiled back at her.

"Hey look!" She pointed up the path, "We're so close to Macalania Temple, do you want to go check it out?"

"Sure..." he said, "But wait, couldn't someone recognize us?"

"I don't think so," she stood in thought, "I've never actually been there before, and if you haven't either... it should be alright."

"Alright then," He grinned, "Let's go! I haven't been to a temple in ages."

They walked together up the path, the snow making thick crunching sounds underneath their feet. Tidus always liked snow, there was just something about it that looked so clean and pure, so beautiful. He laughed to himself, _That could describe Yuna also,_ maybe thats why he liked her so much too.

The temple at Macalania was an amazing sight, It hung directly over the lake, the ice and snow that it was built upon seemed almost translucent, making the temple appear as if it was floating over the water, suspended by air and nothing more. As they entered the two large doors a priest silently nodded to them as he went on his way.

The inside was filled with many statues, mostly statues of old men. Almost everyone in Spira was a believer in Yevon, though in his life, Tidus had never really given it much thought. He walked over to where Yuna was standing staring up at one of the statues. It was the only statue of a woman in the entire temple.

"Who is she?" He asked curiously.

"The name on the statue says, Lady Yunalesca.. She's beautiful isn't she." Yuna said wistfully.

"Yeah..."he replied, "But not as beautiful as you."

Yuna laughed, "Thats what they all say."

He winked at her, "Yeah, but they're all not as good looking as me."

Yuna giggled and raised her eyebrow, "Or as conceited."

Tidus stretched out his arms over dramatically, "Well, it's a talent."

At that they both laughed, and then were shushed by a nearby priest. Tidus took her hand and they ascended the steps leading into the inner room of the temple. The walls were so colorful and depicted stories and numerous historical events. The place had a silence and a solemn atmosphere that seemed almost magical. They walked around for awhile joking and laughing as quietly as they could. Eventually they decided it was time to leave and began the walk back to Macalania. By the time they arrived there it was dark.

"I can't believe it's this late!" Yuna exclaimed, "I better get back before they notice that i'm gone."

Tidus nodded, "Yeah I should get going to." He walked over to Yuna and ran the side of his hand down her face gently. "Today was... amazing."

She blushed but smiled, "Yeah, it really was."

He looked slightly nervous as he asked, "When am I going to get to see you again?"

"I'll send you a message through Rikku, and we'll meet up soon... if you want that is.."

Tidus pulled her face to his and pressed his lips gently on top of hers. She reciprocated the kiss leaning her whole body into him, and winding a hand through his blond hair. He drew his lips away and hugged her close, his lips at her ears. She felt his warm breath as he whispered, "Of course I want to. Nothing could keep me from you."

When they had to, they pulled apart, "Goodbye Tidus," she said sadly.

"Goodbye Yuna."

* * *

The walk from the lift-train to the palace wasn't very long, but as she walked, all Yuna could think about was how she still hadn't told Tidus about Seymour. But how could she? _Oh by the way I have this fiancee that I'm being forced to marry in six months, but don't worry, I don't want to. _She sighed, that was a lame excuse, even to herself. It was just something she didn't know how to say. Mostly because she didn't want to accept that it was true. There had to be a way out of it, there had to be, and she would find it.

She picked up a bag of apples at a fruit market on the way, that way the guards would let her in without suspicion, since she could say she had gone out to grab some. They nodded to her as she walked through the large gate leading up to Bevelle Palace. She didn't want to risk running into her father, so she decided to take the west entrance to her quarters, since he very rarely left his own side of the palace.

Her room was dark as she opened and then quietly closed the door. She dropped the bag of apples on her desk and walked to the light switch. As she flicked it, her heart fluttered in fear. In the reflection of her mirror, she saw two black eyes peering back at her. She quickly spun around, "What are _you_ doing here!" she screamed at him.

Seymour was lounged on her bed, looking quite comfortable. "And where exactly have you been young lady?"

She sighed and pointed to the bag of apples, "I just went out for a snack, not that it's **ANY** of your business."

"Thats quite an interesting explanation, but I'm afraid thats not quite the truth now is it."

"What are you talking about," she demanded.

"I was quite intrigued when you left the house so early, so I took the liberty of having someone accompany you, unseen by you of course."

Yuna was silent, her hands balled up into fists. She wasn't sure if she had ever been this scared and angry at the same time before.

Seymour continued, "I had figured that your adverse attitude toward me was due to some insignificant affair you were conducting, but... imagine my surprise to find that you are actually consorting with the enemy. How unbecoming for a lady of your political and social position, tsk tsk."

"Don't you dare..."

Seymour let out a harsh laugh as he stood up and moved across the room toward her, "Or what Miss Yuna? What is it that YOU can do you ME. You have provided me with all the information that I need, so my dear, I think that it is you that is perched on very dangerous ledge. You must do whatever I say, because if you don't. I will tell your precious father, and all the officials about your little friend, and what do you think that they would say..." his smile darkened, "or what they would do."

She felt dizzy, she could hardly breathe. This could not be happening, the monster was going to blackmail her, and she couldn't say no. She didn't even want to think about what her father would, and could do to Tidus if he found out. The hate between their governments was so intense... it could even lead to his death, and she could not allow that, under and circumstances. She cursed inside herself, Seymour had her right where he wanted her, and she for her part, was helpless against him.

She fell into a seat and covered her face in her hands, very close to tears. "What do you want of me."

"I want you to marry me." He stated simply.

Yuna looked up at him with a scowl on her face, "I am already engaged to marry you."

Seymour put her face in his hand and bent down so that their faces were less than an inch apart. "I want you to marry me by the end of this month."

Yuna went rigid, "But..."

His snake like voice laughed again, "This isn't a negotiation, you are mine Yuna, and you shall be even more so by the time this month is up. Oh, and if you try anything, well, you can say goodbye to your little friend from Zanarkand." He stood up and walked toward the door, but turned one final time, "Sweet dreams, my fair bride-to-be. I shall be watching you closely." With that, he closed the door.

Yuna ran at her bed and buried her face in her pillows, she could not control the sobbing that came upon her. Her life was bound to Seymour now, because it was the only way to save Tidus. She was just a pawn in a game that she was only beginning to comprehend.

* * *


	11. Beautiful Things

_Author's Note – Back with another chapter! More are very soon to follow. I started this back in 2005 (when I was still in high school…), and I have every intention to see it all the way through. If you are coming back to reading this after my absence thank you so much, if you are a new reader, I really hope that you enjoy my writing and hope you continue with me! Also, if you do like it, or there is something that you wanted to comment on, please leave a review. They honestly make my day ___

_Also, much love for Mika-chan, who helped me get back into writing! Thanks for being so supportive! You're the best! xoxoxo_

– _Ruby (you may have noticed that my pen name has changed from Euphoria's Tragedy. It was just the right time to do so. Enjoy the story! Love to all of my readers 3)_

_**Disclaimer:**__**I do **__**NOT**__** own Final Fantasy X or X-2**_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Eleven: Beautiful Things**

The sun was beginning to set across the Macalania Forest. The rich hues of red and orange painted in the sky were reflected in the lake, the colors burned like fire across the watery surface. Tidus, laid on his back, kept dipping his bare feet in and out of the water. It's been hours, he though. Where could she be?

He slid up to prop himself up on his elbows, the half-sun blazed brightly but within minutes it would be dark. The last time they met things had gone so well, what could have come up in the time they had been apart that would have caused her not to come? He had to think that she wanted to come, but was prevented somehow. That made him worry. He gathered himself up and stood to watch the last remnants of light slip beyond his view.

He wasn't going home, not until he figured out why Yuna didn't come. If he left now, he could make the last train to Gippal's place. Maybe he could find some answers there? Rikku has to know something, he thought. She is her cousin after all.

------------------------------------------------------

By the time Tidus found Gippal's place he was soaked with rain, he was amazed he was able to find it at all. The last time he had been here, it was with Chappu and Wakka. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on the wooden door.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Who's there?" called a voice from behind the door.

Tidus scratched his head; he probably should have sent a message ahead that he was coming. "It's Ti, is Gippal there?"

The door swung open so fast it was hard to follow with his eyes. Standing there in front of him was not the muscled, eye-patched, imposing figure of Gippal; but the tall, wiry-framed, redheaded figure of Chappu, who was standing there with nothing but boxer shorts and a broad grin on his face.

"Tidus!" He yelled clapping him loudly on the back, just a little too hard. He then grabbed him and pulled him in for a nice big "man-hug" It was then that Tidus noticed the rather strong scent of Vodka.

Tidus managed to pull himself away from the stumbling Chappu. "I was going to ask you why you were wearing only your underwear, but…" he paused, looking passed Chappu to the group of giggling girls, all fully clothed, surrounding the kitchen table. They had a half empty bottle of Mt. Gagazet Vodka, and a deck of cards lay out on the table. Chappu followed his gaze, and then turned back to him with a lazy smile.

"So, I take it that you're losing the game?" Tidus asked.

"I like to think of it as they are winning a little extra." He grinned emphatically, "You know, winning the game AND getting to take in all of _**this**_." He motioned to his body, sweeping his arm up and down.

"Right." Tidus rolled his eyes, "So do you live here now buddy?"

"Yeah, basically." Chappu said, "But I'm not too sure Gippal has figured that out yet." He smiled oh-so-charmingly, "Just sort of came for a visit and never left, ya."

"Well since you do live here, and I am getting even more soaked in the rain, do you think that I might be able to come in?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah, for sure." he said as he stumbled backwards to make room for Tidus to enter the house.

"Is Rikku here?" Tidus asked quirking an eyebrow at Wakka who had been literally drank under the table.

"Yeah, she's here." Chappu responded, "Her and Gippal are upstairs. But best be knocking before entering," he snickered.

"Yeah sure thing," Tidus said. He looked at the girls at the table and motioned to Chappu, "Please make sure he makes it through tonight." They smiled and nodded back. Tidus made his way up the stairs, as he passed the balcony, he paused. _That's why I'm here. To find out what happened to Yuna._ Regaining his courage, he knocked on the door to Gippal's room.

"For Yevon's sake Chappu, you already drank all my booze. Go get one of your girlfriends to buy you some!" came Gippal's irritated voice.

"It's not Chappu." Tidus called back. He could hear sounds of rustling from behind the door, and prayed to Yevon that Chappu had been wrong, because that way far more awkwardness that he was prepared to deal with at the moment. The door opened and Gippal was behind it.

"Ti!" he exclaimed. "Wow, how have you been? I had no idea that you were stopping by. It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too," Tidus responded, "I didn't know I was coming ahead of time. I actually wanted to know if I could talk to Rikku for a moment. I have something that I want to ask her."

"Sure," came a voice from behind Gippal. Rikku walked out from behind him. There was something different about her. The smile that was usually pleasantly placed across her lips wasn't there. In its place a grimace had taken root.

"I wanted to ask," he began.

"…About Yunie?" She finished.

"So there is something wrong?" he asked.

Rikku ran a hand through her hair. Gippal moved aside so that Tidus could enter the room. Both men stayed standing as Rikku made her way to the bed and sat on the edge. She looked up at Tidus.

"I haven't been able to see her for the whole week, and every time I go to make sure that she is okay I am turned away at the door," she explained as she twisted her fingers together, staring at her feet. "I'm Yunie's cousin, for Yevon's sake. There is no reason why I wouldn't be allowed to see her unless something was wrong."

Tidus nodded, "We were supposed to meet today..." he hesitated," And she didn't show up. It made me wonder if something was up."

Rikku looked up, "You two were meeting up?"

Tidus ruffled his hair nervously. "Yeah." He turned to Gippal, "There is actually something that I need to tell both of you."

Gippal took a seat beside Rikku on the bed; they were both looking up at him intently.

He cleared his throat, "I'm not exactly sure what Wakka or Chappu has told you about me, but there is more to my story than you probably know. I'm not from Besaid Island."

Gippal shrugged his shoulders, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from Zanarkand."

There was a moment of silence before Gippal could speak again, "Z-z-Zanarkand? What?"

Rikku stayed silent, with a not-so-surprised look on her face. Finally she said, "I know that much. Yunie told me. It doesn't bother me where you are from, as long as Yunie likes you."

Tidus wasn't all that surprised that Yuna had told Rikku that, but he still wondered, "Did she tell you the rest?"

Rikku blinked, "The rest?"

Tidus nodded solemnly. "The truth, about who I really am."

"What Yunie said was that you were from Zanarkand," she continued, "And that it didn't matter to her, because a person is more than where they come from."

"Well I'm afraid that there is more than that." He said. "You know me as Ti, but that's short for my full name, Tidus. I'm the son of Jecht of Zanarkand, brother of Shuyin."

Both Rikku and Gippal's mouths were hanging open at this point. It was several seconds before anyone spoke again.

"You're the leader of Zanarkand son," said Gippal, "And Yuna is the leader of Bevelle's daughter?" He put his face in his palms, "My head hurts."

Rikku stared straight into Tidus eyes, "What exactly is it that you want with Yunie? State secrets, a way into the palace, some kind of secret agent thing?"

Tidus rolled his eyes, "If I was a 'secret agent', why would I have just blown my cover?"

"The man has a point," said Gippal, muffled through his hands.

Rikku's eyes narrowed, "Well then, you never answered my question. What is it that you want with Yunie?"

"What I want with her?" He said, "All I want is to be with her, and her with me." He paused a moment, feeling the emotions welling up in his stomach, he felt ready to explode, but he couldn't form it into words. "I... I love her. I swear that I'm telling you the truth, all I want from Yuna is for us both to be happy, and to be together."

Gippal was looking at him, "We believe you Ti," he said, and Rikku nodded in agreement, momentarily speechless. "But you have to understand just how impossible it would be for you two to be together. There are some things in this world that are bigger than you, and bigger than love even."

"I don't care." Said Tidus simply.

"There is..." Rikku began, "There is more to it than that."

"What do you mean?" Both Tidus and Gippal asked in unison.

Rikku seemed to be having a hard time deciding if she could say what it was.

"Yevon's sake Rikku," said Gippal, "What is it?"

"Yuna's father," Rikku began, "He has been trying to find her a husband for awhile now. People say that he is sick, and wants to make sure his affairs are in order if something happens." Rikku paused for a moment. "I'm not sure about that part, but I know that there is someone that he wants Yunie to marry. No, It's worse, someone that he forced her to become engaged to. His name is Seymour and he is a total slime ball," Rikku made a face as she said his name. "I know that her father keeps moving up the date for the wedding. So that is what makes me nervous. Seymour seems really ambitious, and I know that he is after Braska's office whenever he passes on. Also the way he looks at Yunie, it's scary." She looked at Tidus for the first time during her speech, "I know she wanted to tell you, she told me so. She just didn't know where to start. Being around you made her forget all the terrible things in her life... so she probably had a hard time talking about it. You know?"

Tidus nodded silently. He wasn't sure what to feel. Something in his gut told him that this was the reason why Yuna couldn't show up. The thought of this Seymour guy, touching Yuna, marrying her, made him sick to his stomach. Jealously and rage were at war within him. "I have to stop it. I won't let him marry her." He stated firmly.

Rikku nodded, "I am with you."

"Me too," said Gippal, "Do you know how long we have?"

"The last time Yunie mentioned it, she said her father had moved it up to six months. But that was a while ago. It could be sooner now."

"We have to stop it," he said again. "But first, Rikku, is there any way that I could sneak in to the Palace to see her. If she can't come to us, I would like to go to her."

"It would be very dangerous," she said. "Especially if they know who you are. I don't know what they might do to you."

"I am willing to take the risk if you can get me in."

"Okay," She nodded, "Tomorrow I will show you the back gate, it leads directly to the pool and garden that are right under Yunie's balcony. This time of year it is too rainy, so no one really uses the pool. If you sneak across there to the wall, you can try to climb up the vines on to her balcony."

"Have you ever tried this way?" He asked her.

"No I don't think I could climb up the vines, but I will distract the guards for you while you sneak in the gate."

"It's a plan."

--------------------------------------------

The air was getting colder; it felt heavy, as if droplets of water were hovering around. Distracting the guards proved to be an easy job for Rikku, who Tidus could still hear making a scene about how the stones along the walkway were too uneven and she had stubbed her toe, or some other insignificant thing. He was sure the guards would have been able to ignore her, except that she was ear piercingly loud.

He was currently making his way through a thicket of bushes; he could see the light of an opening coming up ahead of him_. Walking through bushes without making any noise is a lot more difficult than it sounds during the planning process_, he thought to himself as his foot got caught on a root, almost tripping him. Silently cursing he tumbled out on to the pool deck. Quickly regaining his cover he crept close to the wall. As soon as he was sure that there was no one in the area that could have heard him, he began to move.

The pool was probably the largest one he had ever laid eyes on. He was almost sure you could play Blitzball in a pool that size. On the opposite side of where he was perched, he could see Yuna's balcony, and the wall of vines Rikku had told him about. He sincerely hoped that wouldn't be as much trouble to get up, as he feared.

Tidus was still having a difficult time coming to grips with the fact that Yuna had a fiancé. An unwanted fiancé to be sure, but he felt jealously retching his insides until it all felt like jelly. _I have to tell her, he thought to himself. I have to have my chance; I have to tell her that I love her. There is no one else. _

He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to retain some of the warmth in his body, but the wet and the cold were winning.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuna lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was searching for patterns in the white textured surface. Her bedroom was beginning to feel like the prison that she knew it was. It had been eight days since she found out the _oh-so-wonderful_ news that she was about to become Mrs. Seymour Guado in a month, now it was only three weeks left. _Ugh,_ she shuddered. Every time that she thought about it, a twisting feeling would begin in her stomach. _Great, now he really is making me sick, _she though, _I think I preferred it when it was only a metaphor._

Since that night she hadn't really left her room, except to eat. If she had gone anywhere, there was no doubt in her mind that he would have had her followed. He was already using her relationship with Tidus as blackmail, there was no need to implicate any more of her loved ones, like Rikku or Gippal. Seymour would use anyone or anything to achieve his ends, especially if it meant her obedience.

More than anything she wished that she could have sent a message to Tidus. In her heart she knew that he came yesterday, and he probably waited a long time for her not to show up. But she couldn't, it was too dangerous. Whatever fate awaited her at Seymour's hands, she did not want Tidus to feel pain, or to be caught up in it.

She grabbed a pillow and pushed it down over her face. Just a week ago life had seemed so sunny, and bright. Now she felt as if she was hurdling at top speed through a dark cave, aware of the dangers that lurk at every side, but knowing that she must become a part of it. That sunny world, and all that it entailed, was lost to her now. If she could have, she probably would have cried. At this point she felt like there were just no more tears left to cry.

Suddenly there was a noise, and a rather loud one at that. It sounded like a thud followed by a muffled cry. Yuna slid to the edge of her bed and swung her legs over the side. She could hear rustling in the hallway, which was proof, that she was not the only person who heard it. Standing up, she made her way across her room to the two large doors that gave her access to her balcony. Brushing aside the floor length white lace curtains she opened the double doors.

Yuna was in such a state of shock at what she saw, that it took her a moment to recover. Tidus was clinging tightly with both arms to the railing on her balcony. His body was dangling precariously below him. It appeared as if he had attempted to jump from the vines on the wall on to the balcony.

"Yuna…" he gasped, clearly very out of breath. "Help… me... before… someone sees!"

Springing to action she grabbed a hold of his arms and pulled with all of her strength. She could feel the muscles in her arms burning from the strain. Finally she managed to pull him up, but he was coming up a bit to fast at the end and slammed into her full force, knocking them both on to the floor. He was lying directly on top of her, their eyes locked in a stare. Before either of them had time to say anything, there was a loud knock at Yuna's bedroom door.

"Get under my bed," she whispered hastily at Tidus, getting herself up from underneath him.

"What? Your Bed?" He whispered doubtfully.

"Just do it," she ordered, "Hurry!"

Tidus crawled on his knees over to her bed and wedged himself in the space between the bed frame and the floor. Yuna quickly, and as quietly as she could, shut the double doors to the balcony. She flattened out her hair with her hands, and fixed her short pale blue dress, which had looked rather disarrayed from Tidus landing on it.

She reached the door just as they were knocking for a fourth time. There were several security guards standing in the hallway. "I'm sorry," said Yuna, "I was taking a nap. What's happened?"

"There may be an intruder on the premises," said one of the men, "Have you seen or heard anything suspicious?"

Yuna shook her head, "No I haven't, I'm sorry."

The second guard spoke up, "We are going to do a search of the area, it is probably best if you lay low in your room, and make sure to lock the door."

"Of course," Yuna nodded, "Thank you for letting me know."

With a nod of acknowledgement then men were off. Yuna shut the door and fastened the lock, as well as the deadbolt. She didn't want anyone else to be coming inside. She scanned the room, and walked to her balcony doors, also fastening the lock. Now, without use of extreme force, no one was getting in.

Yuna turned back to the bed, "Tidus?" she called softly as she walked. There was no response. "Tidus?" she asked again, becoming concerned. She kneeled down by the side of her bed and ducked her head so she could see under. "Did you fall asleep?" she asked incredulously. She could see his chest rising and falling, but got no vocal response to her question. This whole situation was so utterly bizarre she couldn't help but laugh. _How did he fall asleep,_ she thought to herself.

Unsure of what to do, she got a broom that was in her closet. Clutching the base end of it, she poked him in the ribs.

"Gah!?" Tidus sputtered, "What's going on? Where am I?" He brought his head up fast and whacked it off of her bed frame. He muttered several curses.

"It's okay," Yuna tried to get his attention, "Over here Tidus. It's me Yuna. For some still unknown reason you snuck in to Bevelle Palace and jumped onto my balcony."

"Help me out of here," he asked. She reached her arm out to him and helped him pull himself out and up on to the bed.

He ran a hand through his blonde hair, "Well, it's much nicer up here _ON _the bed." He shot her a crooked smile.

Yuna sat down beside him on the bed and crossed her arms; she was about to demand to know why he had risked so much to see her when she really looked at him. She hadn't noticed until now but he had several large gashes, which were still bleeding. The one was a rip right through the middle of his shirt. "Tidus..." she began, "What happened to you?"

He looked down, "Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. I just didn't realize until I was hanging from it, that the vines on the wall outside were covered in thorns." He ran a hand across the wound on his abdomen and winced.

Yuna frowned, "Wait here," she said, "Let me get something for that." She got up and walked into her on-suite bathroom. She came out carrying a bottle of rubbing alcohol and some ripped white cloth. "Here, take off your shirt and I will make sure these don't get infected."

Tidus raised his arms above his head and lifted off his shirt, his face showed the strain from his wounds. Yuna moved closer to him, "This may hurt." She said apologetically.

He smiled at her, "Do your worst."

When the alcohol touched his cuts she could see the pain in his eyes, but he was doing an admirable job at trying to hide it from her. He made a small whimper now and then, but Yuna pretended not to notice. As she was finishing bandaging him up, he took her hand in his. "Yuna…" he breathed.

She raised her eyes to meet him. There was so much emotion, it was almost pouring out of him. She felt the skin of her face go hot, she must have been blushing, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. "Why did you come?" She asked him.

"I had to see you," He said simply. "When you didn't show up in Macalania, I got worried something had happened." He positioned his body and laid out flat on the bed. Yuna moved up, and lay down at his side. Their hands were still touching, and he held her eyes captive with his own.

"Yes, something did happen." She frowned. She didn't know how to even begin to explain her sad situation with Seymour.

He continued on with his story, "I waited for a long time, and then decided I had to find out. So I took the lift-train to Gippal's. Figuring since Rikku was your cousin, she might know what happened to you."

Yuna raised her eyebrows. _Rikku…_ she though, _did you tell him?_ "What did Rikku tell you?" she asked apprehensively.

She felt Tidus' grip on her fingers tighten, and he pulled her hand closer to his body. "She told me… " He finally said, "That you were likely not able to leave… because of your… fiancé."

Yuna snapped her hand back to her side and sat up on the bed. Tidus sat up as well, just staring at her, waiting for her to say something. She couldn't believe it, this was the second time she had been unable to tell him something herself. She felt so small, so ashamed of herself. "Tidus I…" her voice broke with emotion, "I was going to tell you, I swear it."

She felt him move closer to her, and he gently rested his palm on the top of her hand. "I know," he told her.

"No, I… I didn't want you to find out this way. I don't even want to marry him," she sputtered, "I'm being forced. When we were together everything felt lighter than air. I could have been able to fly I was so happy. I just, I couldn't think about it." She felt the hot, salty tears already streaming down her face.

"I believe you," he said, trying to reassure her. "Yuna, just don't do it. Don't go through with it."

She looked at him shocked, "What?"

"Forget about all of this, forget about Bevelle, about politics." He explained, "You know, live a normal life. What do you say?"

Yuna thought about that idea, just leaving everything behind and not looking back. "Maybe I will." She said calmly, trying to imagine what that would be like. "Wouldn't everyone be surprised." She thought about her father, about Auron, all her friends.

"Except Rikku," he said, "She'd be with you. She'd understand."

Yuna nodded, she knew that this was all very true. "What will I do though? This has been my life for as long as I can remember."

Tidus looked deep in thought, as if he was unsure to say something. "Let's go to Zanarkand."

Her eyes widened, he couldn't be serious. "Pardon?"

He moved in closer, reaching out and touching her face with his hands, they were so gentle on her skin. "Run away with me, come to Zanarkand." He whispered in her ear.

She decided to indulge the fantasy, "What is Zanarkand like?" she asked, "What would you want to show me."

He smiled at her, "Let's go to the sea, before the sunrise. The city lights go out one by one. The stars fade…"

Yuna closed her eyes as he continued to describe where he wanted to take her. The smooth sound of his voice, and the warmth of his hands, which now rested on her hands, gave a dream like quality to his words.

"Then the horizon glows," he said, "Almost like it's on fire. It's kind of rose-colored, right? First in the sea, then it spreads to the sky, then to the whole city. It gets brighter, and brighter… till everything glows."

She could feel his excitement reverberating off of him as he spoke. Even though it sounded so beautiful, she couldn't help the gnawing feeling that was starting to grind in her stomach.

"It's really… pretty." He finished, staring into her eyes. "I know you'd like it."

Yuna nodded, the knot in her stomach growing. "I'd like to see it, someday."

Tidus flashed her a smile, "Well you can, Yuna. We can both go!"

She couldn't take it anymore. The fantasy wasn't ever going to come true. She would have to marry Seymour; she would have to bend to her father's will. She couldn't risk the lives or well-being of people she loved. She just couldn't be that selfish. Her whole body started to shake; all she wanted was to be able to be that selfish. To find somewhere that her and Tidus could go, where no one would judge them. No one would think anything of the fact that they were together. She knew tears were spilling out, Tidus had been trying to get her attention, and he sounded so worried. This only made her cry more.

"Yu.." he started to say, his arm was against her back, trying to comfort her.

"I can't go, I just can't." She managed to whisper, "I can't go."

"Yuna…" He said again. He gathered her up into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, surrounding her in his warmth.

"I'm helpless," she cried into his chest. "If I don't marry him, he will go after people I care about. He already knows about us. He had someone tail me last time. That is why I couldn't risk going back to Macalania. He said he would tell my father, and have you killed if I ever saw you again."

"That won't happen Yuna," he said, he sounded so confident in his words. "I promise you that will not happen, and I also swear to you..." He pulled her away from his chest, to look in her eyes, "I swear to you Yuna, I will not let him marry you. I will find a way out for you at any cost. I… I love you, and I will kill him if he tries to touch you. With every last ounce of my strength I will fight for you."

Yuna felt like her heart was going to explode. It was so impossible, but she believed him. She believed he could do what he said. "Tidus… I love you too."

That was all he needed to hear, and when his lips came crashing down on her own, it was all she could do to surrender to the wave. This kiss drove her into oblivion and back; their bodies felt like they were charged with electricity.

Her hands were on his chest, avoiding his wounds but trying so desperately to discover, to touch, to feel anything and everything that was _him_. She was gripping and kneading his skin as if to prove he actually existed, that he was something tactile, and real, and he was doing the same.

The lay down on her bed, their lips together and bodies entangled, he whispered in her ear, "I feel as if my body and soul are going to burst apart from wanting you."

She kissed him back intensely, to tell him that she felt the same. She could not form the words, to get them out, but she knew that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. His arms came around her back and slowly undid the zipper to her dress. She wriggled out of it, and caught his eyes as he was staring at her, only in her bra and underwear.

"You're beautiful." He said.

Clothes were discarded one by one, until they felt nothing but each other. Yuna felt as if she was melting into him, she felt exhilarated, but also frightened, "Tidus…" she said quietly after breaking off a kiss. He opened his eyes and waited for her to finish, "I've… never, done this before." She said. Her face felt like it was getting warm again, all the blood rushing to her cheeks to betray her nervousness.

He just smiled at her, "You don't have to worry, if you want to stop, just say when. I don't want to do anything that you're not comfortable with."

"Thank you," she said, "But it's not that. I just, I don't want to disappoint you."

He looked honestly taken aback. "Yuna, never for one moment have you disappointed me. I could never want anyone but you."

"You are all I have ever wanted," she said, "Stay with me, until the end. Please?"

Tidus shifted his body so that Yuna was now underneath him, and he propped himself up on his elbows. "Not until the end…" he said. He lowered himself down just enough, so that his mouth was beside her ear, "Not until the end… always." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine. "Always," she repeated. His mouth found hers again.

In the moment their bodies connected, she felt like it was more. It was their souls joining as well, their destinies, and their lives becoming part of the same thread. She knew that he would always be a part of her, an extension of herself, her own beating heart, separate from her body.


	12. Fortune's Fool

_Author's Note: I just want to thank those who gave me reviews… Yuniie, Mayonaka no Ame, zm4u, and thepiratejilt to name a few ^_^_

_Musical influences for this chapter -  
1. Nude – Radiohead  
2. Vicious Traditions – The Veils  
3. Running Up That Hill - Placebo_

_Be ready for INTENSE-NESS!  
Enjoy!_

_-Ruby-_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Final Fantasy X or X-2**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: Fortune's Fool**

The sun drifted slowly in through the thin white lace curtains that covered the many windows. As the room began to brighten, and the hazy fog of night dissolved into the fresh brightness of morning, Yuna's eyes opened very slowly and groggily. Tidus was asleep beside her, his body was curved in towards her and his face lay serenely on the pillow beside hers. She didn't want to disturb him, so she just watched his slow even breath move his chest up and down.

Last night had been more than she had ever thought it would be. They had talked into the early hours, maybe two a.m., and she felt like they understood each other so intimately now, connecting on a level so private and personal. She reached over and touched some of his blonde hair that was glowing from the sunlight; the light touch was enough to stir him from sleep. His eyes opened gradually and he gave her a lazy smile, "Good morning."

She smiled back, "Good morning."

"What time is it?" He asked in between a yawn.

She glanced at her clock, "Its 6:00 a.m."

He stared at her for a second then grabbed a pillow and stuck it over his face, "It's way too early!"

She laughed at him and tried to grab the pillow from his face, but he was using a vice grip on it. "Come on!" She complained, "I'm wide awake, you can't go back to sleep and leave me all alone!"

While he couldn't see, she reached her hands underneath the sheet they both were sharing and lightly pinched both sides of his bare abdomen. He made a mouse-like squeak, and shuffled away from her hands. He tossed the pillow to the side of him and sat up, looking down at her, "So it's going to be like that, is it?" He flashed her a devilish grin.

The tickle attack lasted until they were both completely out of breath and laughing as quietly as they could. Tidus reached out for her and pulled her close to him under the sheets.

He leaned in and gently brushed her nose with his before his lips made their way to hers. These kisses were not the impassioned, desperate kisses of the night before; these were warm, and soft. He branched off from her mouth, kissing her ear, and down her neck. Her whole body tingled from his touch. Although he lay at her side, his chest was pressed up against hers, skin to skin.

She ran her hand through his hair, as he was lightly kissing her neck. He raised his face and gazed into her eyes, as if seeking permission to continue. He saw his own desire reflected in her eyes.

His hands swept up and down her body, feeling all the curves and surfaces. His touch excited her, and her body responded eagerly to his. He turned to lie on his back, gently pulling her up and over him. She lay on top of him, feeling and absorbing the motion of their bodies, smooth and wavy like the ocean as they explored each other for the second time.

As his body joined with hers, her skin grew hot and her thoughts muddled, being with him this way made it impossible for her to think, but she enjoyed the single-minded bliss it brought her.

With each movement her breath became more ragged. He rolled them over; she liked the feeling of his weight pressing her into the soft mattress of her bed. She pressed her hips up into his with each thrust, deepening the act. He was breathing into her ear, the warmth of his breath felt electric all the way down to her fingers and toes. Her body pulsed, waves crashing all around her. Involuntarily her back arched as she rode the sensations, pushing her up to him even more.

"Yuna," he whispered between breaths, "I need you, I… I…" She could tell his thoughts were as muddled as her own. She felt his body suddenly tense up and he grasped her so tightly to him, their bodies welded together, as he made several final slow movements.

After collapsing on her for a second he rolled beside her, his body cool with sweat, and his breathing a little ragged. Neither of them said anything for a moment. She took his hand and intertwined their fingers. He gathered her up in to his arms, she rested her head on his chest, and they both drifted off into sleep once again.

* * *

The sun was higher in the sky now, and Tidus could feel the warmth of it on his skin. He could also feel the warmth of Yuna, asleep, pressed into his chest. He didn't think he'd ever felt so complete, so happy. The last twenty-four hours were beyond his imagination. It was no secret in Zanarkand that he had been a playboy, and had been with women before, but there was something lacking, something vital that until now, he had no idea made all the difference in the world. Love.

There was a gloom looming over his island of happiness however. Seymour. Tidus had never met the guy, and hated him with all the fury he possessed. The girl lying so trustingly in his arms was not going to be forced into some marriage with a scumbag after her father's job. He had promised her during the night that, whatever it took, he would stop that joke of a wedding.

He was running through scenarios in his mind when he felt her movement. She rolled on to her back, covering her mouth as she yawned. She turned her head to look at him, "Hi," she said smiling.

"Hi," he responded, "Sleep well?"

She nodded, "If only I slept this well every night!"

He laughed, "I know what you mean."

He turned to lie on his stomach and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her. "Yuna," he said, "There is something I need to know."

"Anything," she said, eyes wide with curiosity.

"How long…" he paused, "How long until the date you are supposed to get married?"

She was silent for a moment. "Three weeks," she said glumly.

He nodded considering, that date was much sooner than the one he had received from Rikku. He had to act quickly. "What would you be willing to do," he started, "To make it so he couldn't marry you?"

She stared in to his eyes, "Whatever it takes," she swore.

"Marry me then," he offered, staring back at her.

Her mouth gaped open, and then she threw her pillow at his face, "Don't joke Tidus."

He tossed the pillow on the ground, and sat up. "I'm serious, marry me Yuna. Please. I know that we haven't known each other that long, but this feels right. It feels like we are supposed to do this."

She was about to open her mouth to say something when a loud knock echoed through the room. Her eyes went wide, "Oh no, you need to get out of here. We can't risk hiding you under the bed again." She said, already standing up and putting on a fluffy pale yellow robe.

He grabbed her hand gently, "Yuna. Please."

"Tidus you have to leave," she pleaded, "They will kill you if they find you in here, naked, and in my bed. They will kill you right on the spot."

He stood up, and she tossed his boxers to him. He quickly threw on the rest of his clothes. He needed to get an answer, even if it was a no. He had to hear her say it. He knew it was lame, as far as proposals go, but he was under very tight time constraints.

She was leading him to the balcony doors, "Can you climb down, without hurting yourself?" She asked concerned.

He nodded, "Down is much easier than up." He opened the doors and swung his legs over the side of the balcony. He was facing her, the railing between them. "Please be safe," he told her.

"You too," she told him.

He started to move to climb down, when she spoke, "Tidus," she said.

He looked up at her, "Yeah?"

"Be here, tonight at midnight." She said, a hint of a smile playing at her lips, "I'll come with you. Find a priest and I **will** marry you… tonight."

He could feel his face burst out into a gigantic smile. "I will be here."

There was another loud knock at the door.

Yuna rushed to him and grabbed his face in her hands, she pressed her lips tightly to his and then just as quickly ran back into her room shutting the balcony doors.

* * *

Yuna walked solemnly down the long, high ceilinged hallways, Lulu at her side. Her father had sent Lulu to summon Yuna to his presence, in his own private chamber. She couldn't remember the last time that he father had sent for her this early in the morning. _I'm just glad it wasn't even earlier,_ she though, sharing a secret smile with herself. Every time that she saw her father lately, he had pushed up the wedding date, so she was preparing herself to hear that again. Now, however, it didn't matter what her father said, her life was hers, and it would be separate from his, and from Seymour's starting at midnight that very night.

She was thinking as she walked about where her and Tidus might hide out. They would be hunted, definitely by Bevelle, but maybe even by Zanarkand. He had not told his family, or anyone in Zanarkand about her. He told her that he would make them understand and accept it, but she felt that it would probably be more complicated that than.

The hallways in the Bevelle Palace were beautiful, and bright. On the outer facing wall, it was all a huge glass window, which let in light and illuminated the whole space. The view of Bevelle was breath taking, and Yuna wondered how much she would miss this city that had been her home her entire life. She paused and walked over to one of the glass windows, taking in everything her eyes could see. _It may be the last time I see you like this, _she thought. Lulu waited a few paces behind her. She was a woman of few words even at the best of times, so when she spoke it startled Yuna at first. "Yuna, there is something I must tell you."

Yuna turned to face Lulu, "What is it Lulu?"

"It's about your father," she said, " I want to prepare you for what you will see when you go in there." She paused momentarily before continuing, as if to let Yuna absorb the words she had just spoken. "Lord Braska is extremely ill, a fact that I know you were unaware of." She continued, "He has been battling sometime inside of him for several months now, but this last week it has escalated into something that no one could have expected. He commanded that no one tell you, my guess is that he didn't wish to worry you."

Yuna stared at her for a long moment, "My father… is sick?" She said, both to herself and to Lulu. "Has he been treated?"

Lulu nodded, "The doctor can't seem to find a cause, or explain the symptoms. He believes it to be a new disease, one not yet discovered."

Yuna let this information sink in. Her father was such a large, imposing man; it was hard to think of him falling to something like disease and sickness. She gave Lulu a weak smile, "Thank you for telling me."

Lulu reached out and put a comforting hand on Yuna's arm. "I would have told you sooner, if I could have."

"I know." Yuna said.

They continued walking down the corridor, Yuna kept thinking about her father, how could he have been sick all this time, and she didn't even notice. She felt a sense of guilt at the pit of her stomach, while it was true that he left much to be desired in a father, perhaps she also was not a very good daughter. He had been progressively more stressed these past months, and constantly moving up the date of the wedding, it finally made some measure of sense, with this new information.

Yuna knocked on her father's chamber door, and after a moment a portly looking housekeeper opened the door, "Oh, Miss Yuna." She said, "Please follow me." The woman turned to Lulu and gave her a short dismissive head bob. Lulu nodded back, and gave a small curtsey.

"I'll see you back in your room when you are finished," she said to Yuna, after which she turned and left, her long black dress sweeping the floor as she walked away.

Yuna turned back to the housekeeper and followed her into the room. It was a very grand set of adjoining rooms; the furniture was all dark cherry wood from the forest of Kilika, the muted colors of the walls only emphasized the beauty of the items held within them.

The housekeeper led Yuna to her father's bedchamber; she knocked politely on the door. _He must be too weak to get up,_ she thought.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside, but it was not Braska's voice. The door opened and Yuna passed through it.

Her father was sitting up in bed, his back against the headboard. He raised his eyes when she came in. Even though Lulu had warned her, seeing him with her own eyes made her pause in shock for a moment. His eyes were droopy, and had very large black circles underneath them. His skin had taken on a light grey pallor, and she could see beads of sweat on his forehead. He didn't say anything but motioned for her to come over to him.

As she walked over to him she took in the surroundings, in her surprise at Braska's condition, she hadn't noticed Kinoc and Seymour standing at either side of her fathers bed. It would seem that Seymour had taken over Auron's position at her father's side. She silently wondered what Auron would say about that. Braska reached up and took Yuna's hand; his hand was clammy, and cold. She sat herself on the side of his bed, ignoring the men who were both silently staring at her.

"Yuna," her father said quietly, "You look so much like your mother."

Yuna patted her fathers hand, "Dad," she said, "Why didn't you tell me you were sick. How did this happen?"

He gave her a weak smile, "It is the way of Yevon," he said, "We all must take our place in the Farplane. It would seem I must go there sooner, rather than later."

"Don't say that," she said, a lump rising in her throat, "You aren't going to die." They had been at odds more lately, but she didn't want him to die. He was still her father, and she did love him.

It was Kinoc who answered her, "I'm afraid your father doesn't have long. It will be a miracle if he makes it through this weak."

Yuna glared up at him, "You're lying."

Braska squeezed her hand, "He's not. I am dying. That is why I asked you to come to me now. I have something to ask of you Yuna."

Yuna turned back to her father; she could guess what he was about to say. "Yes, father?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Seymour's posture straighten ever so slightly.

"Tomorrow morning at ten a.m.," He said, "You will marry Seymour, and I will transfer the fate of Bevelle from my frail, dying hands, into his capable hands, and the hands of your children."

Yuna bit down on her lip lightly, and after several seconds bowed her head to her father. She didn't know what else to do, she could not say a word for fear of tears, and she would not cry in front of these men, these leeches. She had no intention of marrying Seymour, but she couldn't say no to her father, lying so weakly before her.

He smiled at her, "You really do look like your mother."

Yuna rose from her position at his side and put on her best smile, "I should go, if I am to get married in the morning there are a lot of things to prepare." She could feel Seymour's eyes burrowing a hole in her forehead, but she would not raise her eyes to meet him. She would not give him the satisfaction, or any satisfaction for that matter. She was surprised with how quiet he had been so far, not saying even a single word. He was usually quite vocal, especially when the topic drifted to their wedding.

She bowed to her father, and turned to go. Kinoc was the one who followed her out into the hallway. "I will accompany you to your chambers," he said stiffly.

She rolled her eyes as he opened the door for her. "I can find them myself," she said angrily, starting to walk away.

He reached out and roughly grabbed her by the arm, this grasp painfully tight. "You will do what you are told," he said, pulling her around to look in his eyes. "I don't know what you are planning, but just know this. It will fail, and I will succeed."

"You're hurting me," She complained, trying to pull her arm away.

He ignored her, squeezing even tighter. "Just know this little girl. You will marry Seymour, you will be his wife, and you will obey what he says, and what I say. Your life is in our hands do not forget that. If you do, it will be my personal joy to make your life miserable." With that he set off walking, dragging her along with him.

When they reached her room he pushed her towards the door. "I will know if you try to leave." He said, "You don't want to test what I'm capable of."

Yuna just stared at him, not saying a word. She turned her back to him and opened the door; she entered the room quickly and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it. She rested her back against the door and slid down, until she was sitting on the floor.

Lulu came over to her, "Yuna?" She asked, "Are you okay?"

Yuna had a strange desire to laugh, but she kept herself in check, "No," she said, "I'm very far from okay." She looked up and met Lulu's eyes, "Lulu, can I trust you with something?"

The older woman nodded solemnly, "Of course."

"My father changed the wedding date to tomorrow morning. He wants everything settled before he… dies." Yuna regained her composure and went on, "I need you to get a message to Rikku, just tell her that my wedding is at ten tomorrow morning." She knew that if Rikku knew, she could tell Tidus. She didn't know how else to contact him.

"I will go," said Lulu. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that's all." Yuna said closing her eyes, fighting against a slew of emotion that she felt completely unprepared to deal with. _Things had seemed so perfect this morning, _she thought, _just how wrong can one day go?_

_

* * *

_

For all Tidus knew he could have been walking on the air itself. Tonight would be the beginning of everything. He had to find a ring and a priest. Then he would go to her balcony and rescue her. The past twenty-four hours were a blur in his eyes, but there were moments he was sure he could describe in their infinite and intimate details.

He was walking down the street in the lower markets of Bevelle. Gippal had told him that the higher-ups never ventured down to this part of town so he felt relatively safe there. He peered in at several of the jewelry vendors but there was nothing that caught his eye. He needed something unique, something that could sum up all of his feelings for her in a single object. He hoped he would be able to find an object that was up to the task.

After an hour of perusing the stands, he found _it._ It was slender, white gold that twisted up into a spiral setting, which held two stones, one a light emerald, and the other a sparkling aquamarine. The stones resemblance to the color of Yuna's eyes could not go unnoticed. Without wasting any time he bought the ring from the vendor. About 9,500 gil later he was a very happy man. The price didn't mean a thing to him; he tried imagining Yuna's face when she saw it, but he knew whatever he imagined wouldn't hold a candle to the real thing.

As he walked his way back through the winding streets, he heard familiar voices talking. He was about to approach them when he heard another familiar voice.

"I ask you again," Said the heavy accented voice of Brother, "Where is the one called Tidus. I already know he is in Bevelle."

"Well if you already know so much," Said Chappu mockingly, "What do you need us for?"

"Chappu cut it out." Said Wakka nervously. "Look, we don't know anything, ya?"

Tidus had ducked in behind a building, hidden from their view. He could hear them very clearly however. He slipped Yuna's ring into his pant pocket. He couldn't afford to pick a fight with Brother, but it worried him that he knew he was in Bevelle, he wondered where exactly Brother received his orders. Regardless of that, Brother was Yuna's cousin, as well as Rikku's brother. He wanted to avoid him, since he knew the man's obvious dislike for him, and if they met again it could very easily turn into a fight. He hoped Chappu and Wakka could handle it, but he kept watch at the sidelines in case he was forced to intervene.

Brother was walking closer to Chappu, but his two goons kept their positions behind him. "Tell me now you filthy island spawn!" Brother yelled inches from Chappu's face.

Chappu's eyes narrowed infinitesimally, but he said nothing. Brother circled around him, Tidus could see his hand resting on the gun holstered on his side. Brother faced Chappu again, and spit in his face, "Filth." He muttered.

In that instant Chappu jumped at him, forcing him back into a fruit stand. As Brother landed, Chappu sent a fist flying right into his jaw. Tidus couldn't let this go any further; his best friend wasn't going to be involved in a brawl this dangerous on his account.

"Stop," Tidus yelled as he ran into the midst of them. The people around, after seeing the fight break out, had all rushed to the sides, leaving the road empty but for them.

Tidus' bursting in had caused the distraction that he had wanted. Brother had been about to retaliate against Chappu when he spotted Tidus. The two made eye contact, and the two thugs pulled Chappu off Brother.

Tidus stared at Brother, "Let him go." He said, "This is between you and me."

Brother rubbed his jaw with his hand and scowled, after a moment he nodded. "Buddy, mayja dra clis. Drec ec fru fa fyhd." The one named Buddy tossed a disgruntled Chappu over to where Wakka was standing, shocked by the whole event.

"Guys, get out of here." Tidus told them, hoping in vain that they would actually listen to him.

"Not likely," said Chappu seriously.

Tidus shook his head, and turned to look at Brother. "What is it that you want with me?"

Brother looked at Tidus the way a child would look at a worm, right before he squashed it under his foot. "I know who you are," He finally spit out, "I cannot forgive you for your involvement with Yuna. That you breathe the same air dishonor's her, let alone…" He paused, his whole body shaking in anger, "That I will not allow."

Tidus sighed; he couldn't believe this was happening. "Look, Brother—"

"DO NOT--" Brother yelled, " Speak my name you dirty Zanarkand becc-bud, clis vylat, pycdynt cuh uv y vemdro fruna!" He spat on the ground beside him and then glared up at Tidus again. "You will fight me," he said, "He who walks away alive has won."

"No." Tidus said firmly. "Look, I don't want to fight you." He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Brother walked up to him, testing him, to see how close he could get. It would seem that Brother was done talking.

"I have more reasons than you know to not want to fight you. So please lets both leave, and you will never see me again. I promise you." Tidus said, trying to talk him out of it.

All Brother would mutter was Yuna's name as he came closer. Finally he stood several paces away. "Drnuf res ouin kih." He called out. The one named Buddy reached to his side drawing his gun. He checked the safety on it and then tossed it across the street at Tidus. It landed at his feet.

"A duel," Brother said.

Tidus refused to look at it; instead he turned his back to Brother, praying that the man's code of honor would not allow him to shoot an unarmed man in a duel.

Brother was screaming at him, "Turn and draw you coward! TURN AND DRAW!"

He clenched his fists together and walked away, "Chappu, Wakka, come on let's go." They needed to get out of there right now; the situation was escalating far too quickly.

He heard Chappu calling out his name, but before he could turn to look he felt something whack against the base of his skull, sending him tumbling into the paved road beneath him.

Brother was screaming incomprehensibly in Al-Bhed, and kicking Tidus hard in the ribs. He felt each blow individually, as if being stabbed. Vaguely he was aware of Chappu and Wakka trying to fight off Brother's men. Brother grabbed him by his shirt and hauled him to his feet, Tidus stood wearily on them swaying, but he would not fight back. _For Yuna,_ he thought, _I can't._

Brother sent a fist flying directly into his face, and he felt his lip split, and the blood pouring out; he could taste the metallic flavor on his tongue. The blow struck him straight to the ground again.

Brother got tired of using his fists and started to beat Tidus with the base end of his gun, the metal bashing his flesh, bruising and breaking the skin. He felt like one big bloody wound.

He tried to crawl away, grasping on to the pavement, trying to drag himself forward, but another kick to the ribcage prevented him. This time, he felt something snap in his chest, and cried out in pain. He hadn't been aware that he was holding in his screams in until he heard it. The sound was ear piercing, even to him, and echoed off the tall buildings surrounding them.

There was a pause, for the moment nothing seemed to be battering him. He opened his eyes and saw Chappu dragging Brother by the hair off of him. Brother was kicking and screaming, and Tidus had never seen that look on his friends face before.

Slowly the haze was wearing off, but that only made the pain more clear and Tidus clutched at his abdomen. _Chappu,_ he though, trying to find the strength to pull himself to his feet. He grabbed on to a piece of scrap metal nearby and hoisted himself up. He saw Chappu and Brother fighting, exchanging blows, both of them bloodied and heaving with violence and anger.

Brother saw Tidus rising out of the corner of his eye, and dashed to the side where his gun had fallen. He grabbed it and aimed it at Tidus, though Chappu was too close beside him. The shot hit the scrap metal and Tidus took a dive to the opposite side.

Chappu was trying to twist the gun out of Brothers grasp. Wakka was trying to fight off both other men. _How did this happen?_ Tidus thought_._ He pulled himself to his feet, his muscles and bones screaming at him in protest. Stumbling over to them, he tried to help Chappu by grabbing Brother by the arms. They were a twisting mass of anger, fear, and desperation. Tidus almost had a firm hold on Brother when he was sent flying backward.

It took a moment to register what had happened. Brother was lying on the ground as well. Tidus could barely see, his vision creating swirls and shapes out of everything. The moment his vision cleared… he wished that it hadn't.

Chappu staggered back, holding his lower abdomen; a strange look of both horror and amusement on his face. Everyone stopped, and stared at him.

It was Wakka who spoke first, "Chappu…"

Chappu closed his eyes and shook his head, "It's nothing," he said. "It's nothing… just a scratch." He let loose a laugh and flashed his trademark grin. "Don't worry." It was the fear in his eyes that betrayed him.

Tidus was able to pull himself up again, and moved towards Chappu, "Hey, let me see…"

Chappu looked down and lifted his arm that was concealing the gunshot wound. A flow of dark red blood pooled out of it, and he stumbled back again.

Tidus stared in horror; Chappu just turned his back to them and started to walk away, Tidus and Wakka followed after him. Tidus ran, even though his body was barely able to. Chappu fell to the ground after several steps, his whole body rigid, and his face a mask of panic and fear.

"Bro," Wakka said loudly, his voice shaking, "It's gonna be okay Bro, we can patch you up, ya?"

Tidus knelt down and grabbed Chappu, helping him sit up. Chappu turned his face towards him, a questioning look in his eyes. Tidus' entire body was a mass of injuries but he could feel nothing. The only thing he felt was his friend's life slipping away in his hands. He ripped off his shirt and placed it over the bullet wound, trying to stop the blood. "I'm sorry," he begged, "I'm sorry."

He moved his arm and placed his hand on Tidus shoulder, and Tidus couldn't control it anymore, he started weeping, clutching on to Chappu, "No," he whispered, "You'll be okay. This isn't real. You're going to be okay." Tidus felt the fat tears trail down his face, stinging all his cuts and bruises.

Chappu's hand moved away and his arm went limp at his sides. Tidus moved back to look at his blankly staring face, and still moving body. He could see Wakka weeping at his side, and could feel Chappu's warm blood soaking his clothes. He gathered him up, pressing him close, weeping into him, as if his tears could bring back the life that had existed in this now empty body. "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

Brother and his men stood a few feet away watching this all unfold. Tidus could feel the waves of red-hot fury washing over him as he thought of Brother. _That murderer_. He screamed loudly into the air, letting all his anger seep into his voice. He passed Chappu's body over to Wakka, who grasped it tightly, speaking softly to his brother who could no longer hear him.

Adrenaline coursed through Tidus veins as he walked towards Brother who stared at him in shock, and now fear. He started backing away as Tidus came forward.

The sun was setting, and the sky was painted in hues of red, and orange. The Al-Bhed men ran off, with Tidus following in hot pursuit. The image of his dead friend burned into his brain as he ran, he would follow that murderer forever. Chappu's death was going to be avenged, even if he died in the process.

* * *

**Al-Bhed Translations**

_1. "Buddy, leave the scum. This is who we want."_

_2. Essentially "%!#%^!!#&*!$!^(*&, *insert insult on mother*" -- I'm sure you got the gist of that... lol._

_3. "Throw him your gu_n"


End file.
